The Adventure Saga: The Beginning with Leaf Green
by Amy47101
Summary: She was the town good girl. He was boastful and arrogant. When they become trainers, complete with pokedexes, they become rivals. Leaf and Gary ignored each other since they were ten. Now that they are both traveling through Kanto, they both realize whats happening; they are both falling for each other, but are to stubborn to admit it.
1. The Saga Begins!

**Amy47101: Okay everybody, this is a new story I'm starting because I'm currently in a slump with Angel Wings. Yeah, Yeah, you can call me evil, but this will be good! Okay, no flames, but constructive criticism is highly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer:Amy47101 does not own pokemon.**

o.0.o.0.o

The Adventure Saga;

The Beginning with Leaf Green

o.0.o.0.o

Pallet Town is a small town. Gentle winds came down from Mt. Silver and flowers sat neatly in the yards of the residents. It was a town were everyone knew everyone, and everyone was friends. Everyone had a peaceful aura around them, from the youngest babies to the most elderly seniors. Even the pokemon were at peace here!

But, _everyone _knows that the greatest of legacies start in the smallest of towns. In fact, it was time for the newest legacy to be born...

o.0.o

"Leaf!" yelled a women in her mid thirties. She stood, apron around her waist, exasperated as she waited for her fourteen-year-old daughter to come down the stairs. She looked over at her guest, who sat patiently at the dining room table, drinking coffee. He was an elderly man, wearing brown khakis, a red polo shirt, tucked in, might I add, and brown loafers. But what really set him apart was the white lab coat he wore over his professional attire.

"I'm sorry, Professor Oak, I can't imagine what could be taking her so long." apologized the women, obviously this 'Leaf' characters mother. "Leaf!"

"Oh, I don't mind at all. You know how these teenagers are. Just the tiniest bit slow." chuckled the world renown professor, thinking about his own fifteen-year-old grandson.

"I'm coming!" yelled a girls voice from atop the stairwell. She emerged into the dining room, wearing a red skirt, a turquoise tank top over a black camisole top, turquoise leg warmers that were baggy around her ankles, and black socks on her feet. Her long, strait brown hair reached her mid back, while some of her hair framed her face, reaching her shoulders. She shoved a white hat with a premier ball design on it on her head, hiding a majority of her bangs, with a few sticking out around the side edges of her hat. Her emerald green eyes widened as she looked over at Professor Oak, _the _Professor Oak, at _her _dining room table.

"P-Professor Oak!" she squeaked as she bowed in a gesture of apology. "I'm so terribly sorry! I didn't realize you were here!"

The old man sat dumbfounded as he stared at the teenager. Never had he met a girl so polite!

"Are you Ms. Leaf Green?" he asked as the girl stood strait again.

"Yep! That's me!" Leaf said as she nodded her head.

"Fantastic! Ms. Green," said Oak as he addressed Leafs mother. "I'm going to borrow your daughter for a little bit. Would that be alright?"

"That would be fine! Just make sure she's home by dinner!"

The two walked out the door. Prof. Oak had his hands clasped behind his back while he closed his eyes, breathing in the pristine air. The occasional wind from Mt. Silver blew down, rustling Leafs hair.

"I'm sure you're curious as of why I've summoned you." said Prof. Oak as they came to the lab, the two of them stepping inside. Leaf noticed that there were several lab assistants working at computers. Prof. Oak, however, took her farther back into the lab. There, she saw walls of pokeballs, each with pokemon inside. She noticed a table with three pokeballs separate from the wall. Leaf looked up at the Professor curiously.

"An explanation would be nice." said Leaf.

"Well, I would like-"

"Hey gramps!" yelled a male voice, rudely interrupting the Professor. Leaf cringed as the boy came up to Oak, recognizing the male. He had on violet colored jeans and a black polo shirt, who, unlike his grandpa, had the shirt untucked. A purple fanny pack was around his waist, and black sneakers were on his feet. He always had on this silver pendant around his neck, and his light brown hair was gelled up to have this spiky look it, which reminded Leaf much of a hedgehog. His chocolate brown eyes were blazing with fury.

"Yes, Gary?" asked the professor, closing his eyes with a sigh. His fifteen-year-old grandson stomped angrily up to him.

"How come you're giving _her _a pokemon but not me?" he asked as he gestured in Leafs direction.

"Because, unlike you, Gary Oak, I happened to have matured since we were ten." said Leaf as she glared at Gary. She and him have been in a rivalry going as far back as two years of age. But despite that rivalry, they were fantastic friends. That changed, however, when Gary turned eleven, and Leaf turning ten. He became a bully to other kids around him, boasting that he would be a better trainer because his grandpa is Prof. Oak. By the time he was fourteen, he became a player, flirting with every girl in Pallet Town, and then crushing them when he wasn't interested anymore. But that was long before Leaf stopped hanging around with him. She wanted nothing to do with him, and the tight friendship they had just faded away. "Not much has changed, has it, Gary?"

Leaf glared in his direction. He did the same thing. The tension between them was so sick that you could practically see lighting bolts.

"No need to start a fight you two. I'll give you both a pokemon." said Prof. Oak. "But Leaf will choose first."

Gary smirked, and bowed formally towards his ex-friend.

"Ladies first."

Leaf rolled her eyes, and looked as Prof. Oak released the three pokemon from their pokeballs. The first one to come out was a teal colored pokemon with a green bulb on it's back. The second one was a red lizard with a small spark of fire on it's tail. The final one was an aqua turtle-like pokemon.

Leaf already knew what these three pokemon were. Bulbasaur, the grass type, Charmander, the fire type, and Squirtle, the water type.

"I used to be quite an excellent trainer when I was your age. I journeyed across the region collecting pokemon and winning badges. These three are the only ones that I have left to give away." said Prof. Oak as he gave each one a pat on the head.

Leaf looked at each pokemon, wondering who to choose. The Squirtle let out a yawn, and stared off into space. Charmander crossed its arms, rolled it's eyes, and turned its head away with a smirk. Bulbasaur looked up at her with hopeful eyes, and took a tentative step forward, before deciding against it, and sitting down.

Leaf smiled, knowing exactly who to choose.

"I choose-"

"I'll take the Charmander!" exclaimed Gary as he snatched the said pokeball from the table behind Prof. Oak.

"Wha...?" started Leaf before she became angry. "Hey! What happened to 'Ladies first'?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly consider _you _a lady, Leaf." said Gary as he and his pokemon smirked. Leaf opened her mouth to argue, but decided against it.

"I wasn't even planning on choosing Charmander. Bulbasaur? Wanna come on a journey with me?"

The pokemon blinked in shock. Why would she want him? He was always considered the weakest of the trio, and even afraid to battle. But then again... he was feeling this bond with this human that he hasn't felt with any of his past trainers. Maybe she was feeling it to?

Slowly, Bulbasaur stepped forward to Leafs outstretched hand, and, before sniffing it, of course, nuzzled it's head into her hand. Leah giggled, and gave the grass type a loving pat on the head.

Gary looked over at Leaf, and couldn't help but notice how she has changed over the years. She got taller, that's for sure, but he still beat her by a couple of inches. Her body began to take a more feminine shape, rather then the pudgy little child forms that they both had when they were kids. Her hair was longer, and, he wondered for a moment, if it was possible that her eyes became even _more _green then when he last saw her. She was smiling, and, to tell the truth, whenever Leaf was around him, she was either glaring at him or had this sad or regretful look on her face.

"Lets have a battle!" declared Gary.

"Now?" asked Leaf skeptically.

"No, in twenty years." said Gary sarcastically with an eye roll. "Yes, now! Unless you're _scared_."

Gary made sure to draw out the word 'scared', just to taunt Leaf. She got up from the ground, with Bulbasaur in her arms, and began to walk towards the door.

"Walking out, are we?" mocked Gary.

"No. I just don't think it would be very considerate to your grandfather to have a battle inside his lab, were all his research is. Battles should be held outside. So, hurry up." she said before looking over her shoulder with a smirk. "Unless you're _scared_, Gary Oak."

"Hell no, Leaf Green! Lets go!" he yelled as he grabbed her hand and dragged her outside. Soon, the two were standing opposite of each other, with there pokemon in front of them.

"Get ready to be demolished!" yelled Gary as he pointed at Bulbasaur. "Go! Use Ember!"

"Jump to the left!" yelled Leaf. "Tackle!"

She watched as her pokemon went charging at Garys'. The attack hit dead on, causing Charmander to skid back a few feet. Bulbasaur jumped back towards Leaf, awaiting his next command.

"Tackle!" yelled Gary. Charmander came charging at Bulbasaur.

"Stop it with Vine Whip!" ordered Leaf. Bulbasaur did as he was told, and long vines extended from his back. The vines wrapped around Charmanders waist and arms, immobilizing it in mid air. Gary looked at his struggling pokemon, and knew that since the vines were so tight, she would loose HP fast. Then a brilliant idea popped into his head.

"Use Ember on the vines!" he yelled. Charmander did as told, and Embered the vines.

Gary watched with satisfaction while Leaf watched with horror as the fire spread down Bulbasaurs vines before finally coming in contact with the bulb on it's back. That was Bulbasaurs weak point. He let out a scream of pain as the flames burned him, and immediately let go of Charmander.

Since she was so weak from the vines, she fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Leaf knew that since Bulbasaur was hit with a super effective attack at it's weaker point, that he wouldn't last much longer. Gary also knew that the Tackle attack and the long term Vine Whip also dealt some damage, along with the fall to the ground. Both were on their last leg.

At the same time, both newbie trainers yelled out their attack.

"Bulbasaur/Charmander! Use Tackle!"

The two pokemon got up, and charged at each other. Hitting dead on, the two flew back at their trainers, laying in a heap.

"C'mon, Bulbasaur!" yelled Leaf. "You can do it!"

Shockingly, Bulbasaur did get up. He stood tall and strong, and looked over at Charmander. She had fainted.

There was silence for a moment.

Then Leaf fist pumped, and grabbed Bulbasaur twirling him through the air screaming, "We won! We won!"

Gary was dumbstruck. He _lost_? And to Leaf no less.

He returned his pokemon, and looked over at his newly appointed rival. He smiled, and turned away, replaying the battle in his head, trying to remember what went wrong and how he could do better next time.

For some reason, all he could remember was Leafs ever determined eyes.

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy47101: All done! Here's chapter one! Just remember to read, review, and remember, stay tuned!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	2. She Won't Steal My Spotlight!

**Amy47101: *Angry Roar in anger* Holy crap! I'm so freaken pissed right now that I am tempted to beat the crap out of a punching bag! I got a flame, and it made me super depressed. **

**Yeah, I'll bet everyone gets one every now and then, but it just feels like my luck, ya know?**

**Well, happy news! Four day weekend, so a lot of updating. Hopefully.**

**Also, to Tinyfox, why don't you set up an account? Then we can PM each other about random crap. Just ask eonentity, malory79080, and Poke-lover88. I can go on for a long time about certain subjects, and then start talking about something else entirely! Consider the option, kay?**

**And to cutiepiepo2, thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it, and I hope you continue to read this and the rest of the saga!**

**narration**

**"Humans talking"**

**"****_Humans or pokemon thinking"_**

**"(****_Pokemon talking_****)" **

**Disclaimer: Amy47101 does not own pokemon.**

o.0.o.0.o

The Adventure Saga;

The Beginning with Leaf Green

o.0.o.0.o

Leaf fluttered her eyes opened, re-thinking through the dream she had last night. Prof. Oak gave her her very own pokemon, a timid and trusting Bulbasaur. Of course, fifteen-year-old Gary had to be there, and momentarily ruined the perfect dream, but went back to being perfect after she kicked his ass in a battle. The look on his face was priceless!

Leaf then became extremely disappointed. It was only a dream.

She groaned as she fell back on her pillows. A beautiful, wonderful, almost _perfect _dream. She ran her hands through her hair, frustrated as she swung her legs out of bed shivering as her feet hit the cold floor. She took a step forward, her foot nudging something warm.

"Huh?" Leaf wondered aloud as she looked down. She gasped. The Bulbasaur! The little guy from her dream.

"_Wait a minute..._" she thought. "_If he's here, then that must mean..._"

"It wasn't a dream!" she exclaimed happily. The sudden outburst from his master woke up Bulbasaur. He blinked, and tried to remember where he was.

"_Thats right,_" he thought as he went to his trainer, who was already dressed in the same outfit she had yesterday. "_Leaf chose me as her trainer. We battled, and won! _"

Leaf finally finished by slipping on some black wristbands and putting her hat on her head. She grinned in Bulbasaurs direction while she grabbed her yellow shoulder bag filled with supplies meant for a journey.

"This is great! It wasn't a dream! Wait... then does that mean that me beating Gary wasn't a dream either?" she thought for a moment, contemplating the possibility before smiling again. "I sure hope it wasn't! We showed them, didn't we, Bulbasaur?"

The grass type grinned and followed his trainer down the stairs, greeted by a few unfamiliar, but delicious, scents and... POKEMON FOOD?!

Bulbasaur suddenly bolted into the kitchen with his tongue sticking out and his eyes big and shiny. Leaf laughed at the sudden change in attitude with her timid little grass type before stepping into the kitchen. She sat at the table, were her mother gave her a plate with bacon, toast, and scrambled eggs on it.

"Breakfast is served!" declared Ms. Green as she plopped down into her own seat, sipping coffee. Leaf wondered for a moment how she should tell her mother about her plans to journey across Kanto.

"M-mom. I would like to ask you something," Leaf timidly said as she pushed her eggs around her plate with her fork.

"Yes, dear?"

"CanItravelacrossKanto?" there, she said it.

"Sorry? Don't speak so fast, Leaf. What was that?"

"I want to travel across Kanto. Please? I have my pokemon with me, and I promise to call often." said Leaf hopefully. Her mother set down her cup, and looked her daughter in the eye.

"You want to go on a journey?" wondered Ms. Green. "Oh. Well, I should have seen that coming. All girls your age get a bit restless and want to leave, don't they?"

"So, that's a yes, right?"

"Of course! Just on one condition. You keep your pokegear charged and you promise not to leave me like your father did." Ms. Green said as she enveloped her only daughter into a hug.

"That's more then one, mom."

"Leaf." she said as she stared intently at her daughter. "Please?"

"Yes mom, I swear, call all the time and visit often." said Leaf as she pulled out of the hug, and grinned. "Happy now?"

"Very." said Leafs mother as she walked into the foyer, seeing Leaf putting on her white shoes with a red stripe through them, ready to walk out the door. Of course, being the way all mothers are, she had to give one last hug, and start crying. "My little girl is growing up."

Leaf was going to point out how terribly cliche that line is, but went against it, and decided to enjoy the mother-daughter moment.

"Just make me proud, okay, Leaf?" said her mother as she pulled back. Leaf smiled.

"Always." she said with a two fingered salute before turning around, and heading towards Route One.

o.0.o.0.o

"No!" yelled an old man, who was sprawled across the ground, refusing to get up. "This is private property!"

Leaf looked down at the old man. She had arrived in Viridian City, hoping to get at least as far as Pewter by the end of the day. Unfortunately, due to the old guy being a road block, that wasn't gonna happen.

"Sir, please?" asked Leaf as politely as possible. "I just want to pass-"

"What don't you young whippersnappers not understand about 'no'?!" yelled the old guy, rudely interrupting Leaf. "Now scram!"

Leaf sighed, and turned around to see a lady around twenty running towards her.

"Oh, grandpa! You're causing a hold up in traffic! Trainers need to get by to get to Pewter City!" she cried. "I'm sorry, he hasn't has his coffee yet. Could you come back later?"

Leaf nodded, and turned around to leave. "It's not like I have much of a choice." she muttered as she walked towards the pokemart. "I'll just hang around here till the old guy gets his coffee."

She began browsing the shelfs, looking at medical items and pokeballs that she couldn't afford. Well, not yet, at least. "If I become a good enough trainer, I could earn money from battling." Leaf daydreamed for a moment about being champion, before being interrupted by a clerk.

"Hey, you." he said as he came up to her. "You're from Pallet Town, right?"

"Huh?" asked Leaf, wondering why a store clerk wanted to know were she came from. He sighed, and slapped his hand against his forehead.

"Are you from Pallet Town or not?"

"Well... Yes. But why?"

"The manager wants to see you in his office."

"Why?" asked Leaf as she was lead behind the counter and into a room marked with a sign saying 'Bosses Quarters'. The clerk knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Leaf heard a voice from the other side. It was male, and he sounded stressed.

"The trainer from Pallet Town is here."

"Send him in, send him in."

The clerk opened the door, and pushed Leaf inside the cluttered office. She noticed man was sitting at the table, scribbling furiously on a notepad before looking up at her.

"A girl? I was sure he said that it would be his grandson." he muttered, confusion etched across his face. "Ah, whatever. You are from Pallet Town, right?"

"Yes, and may I mind asking why?" asked Leaf, getting slightly irritated from the constant asking of her hometown. The clerk pointed over at a box, sitting haphazardly on the edge of a chair.

"That's Prof. Oaks package. He said it was 'very important' and that he was sending his grandson to pick it up. Guess there was either a mix up with the clerk or he misspoke, because you are obviously not a boy."

Leaf stared at the manager. Why was being so careless and nonchalant about the famous Professor Oaks package? And he was just giving it to a stranger!? What if she was a thief(not that she is!) and planned on selling it over the black market?

"Well?" asked the manager when he looked up and saw her still standing there. "Are you gonna take it or not?"

Leaf decided that it was better to take the package rather then let it sit in the cluttered office. She grabbed the surprisingly light box and carefully placed it in her bag, walking out of the office with out so much as a goodbye.

She left the Pokemart, and was just on the outskirts of the city when the same clerk who sent her into the office stopped her.

"Hey...you. Gee your fast." he said between panting.

"_Or you don't get enough exercise._" thought Leaf as she smiled politely. "Yes, sir?"

"I just wanted to warn you. Team Rocket has been hanging around here lately, I'm worried that they might try targeting you for the Professors package."

"_Team Rocket?_" wondered Leaf. She remembered seeing on the news that they were famous for stealing pokemon and mugging citizens for important items. But it was always under the cover of night...

"So, be careful. Okay?" said the clerk, snapping Leaf out of her trance.

"Okay. Thank you." said Leaf as she turned on the path, a bit skeptical that this notorious Team Rocket would attack her in the middle of the day.

o.0.o.0.o

Gary Oak walked through Viridian City, coming across the Pokemart to get an important package that his grandfather asked him to pick up. He smirked. At least he didn't choose _Leaf _to do that too.

He wondered for a moment why his own grandfather choose Leaf over him.

"Huh." Gary mumbled. "I'll have to ask him later."

He entered the Pokemart, the little bell jingling as he opened the door. He walked up to the clerk behind the counter, rudely pushing two little girls admiring the pokeballs behind the glass away.

"I'm here for a package for my grandfather, Prof. Oak." said Gary as smirked. The cashier looked confused for a moment.

"Pardon?"

"I'm Gary Oak. The grandson of Professor Oak, from Pallet Town. He sent me here for an important package that he ordered. Where is it?" repeated Gary with an impatient sigh.

"I'm sorry, sir. Another trainer already came to deliver a package."

"What?! Who?" demanded Gary, his anger burning boiling in him.

"She didn't give her name,"

"WHAT?!" yelled Gary, attracting a few stares of shock.

"B-but I can describe her for you." stuttered the clerk. "She was about this tall," he put his hand at the height that was just about equivalent to Garys chin. "With long brown hair and leaf green eyes."

"Leaf." muttered Gary in boiling anger before storming out of the store. There was no way that Leaf was stealing his spotlight this time!

o.0.o.0.o

Leaf was going down Route One, which was a generally a short path, but not for Leaf. She kept on having to battle wild pokemon so that her Bulbasaur would be stronger for her gym battle.

"Now let me think..." she murmured as she pulled out a potion and sprayed it on Bulbasaurs wounds. "It took me about an hour to get from Pallet Town to Viridian City. A waste of time, really, since that old man was a road block. Now I have to get a package back to Pallet and then back to Viridian to see if the old guy is still there. If he isn't, then we'll continue on into Viridian Forest and camp in there. If he _is_, however, still a human obstacle then I guess we'll be sleeping in a warm bed in the Pokemon Center." said Leaf after she finished treating Bulbasaur, who jumped back up. "Guess we won't make as much progress today as I thought."

"(_I think we're doing great, Leaf! Look how much stronger I am!_)" cried Bulbasaur as his Vine Whip attack lashed out, hitting some random bushes.

"YEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOW!" a man yelled as he ran out of the bushes, holding his behind. Leaf noticed that he was wearing a long sleeved shirt and baggy black pants. He had a pair of gray gloves over his hands and gray boots on his feet. A black cap was over his brown hair, shading his eyes, and the most distinguishable feature was the bright red 'R' on the front of his shirt.

"Damn it, Dave!" yelled a women with blonde hair as she stepped out of the bushes. "You gave us away!"

"She attacked me!" yelled Dave as he stopped his yelling, settling for having anime-like tears running down his face. "It hurt!"

"Quit you're whining! We need to obtain that package!" she yelled as she sent out a Koffing. "Now get up and fight like a man!"

Dave grumbled, and got up while sending out a Koffing of his own.

"Okay, we can make this easy or hard, give us the Professors important package, and we won't have to go through any unnecessary measures." threatened the girl with a smirk.

"What package?" asked Leaf with a questioning look, playing dumb.

"Don't mess around with us, girl. We know that you have it! We got info from a good resource that a new trainer from Pallet Town with a Kanto starter was going to pick up Professor Oaks package in the Viridian City Pokemart!" yelled Dave. "And look! You have a Kanto starter! You went into the Pokemart! And you're on Route One! So wheres the package?!"

"What does being on Route One have to do with anything?" asked Leaf.

"It means that you're heading back to Pallet Town!"

"Or it could mean that I was _training. _You know, that's what _trainers _do." said Leaf.

"Shut up!" yelled the girl. "You quit being an idiot," she said as she smacked Dave over the head. "And you quit being ignorant! Koffing! Use-!"

"LEAF GREEN!"

Everyone stopped as Gary stepped out of the bushes with an extremely pissed of look on his face. He stormed up to Leaf.

"What the _hell, _Leaf?! I go to pick up a package for my Grandpa, and then find out that _you _already got it! What are you trying to do? Manipulate him again?!"

"Manipulate?" asked Leaf as she cocked her head slightly to the side. "How did I 'manipulate' Professor Oak?"

"I-I don't know yet! But you did something! He doesn't just _give _pokemon to anyone, you know!"

"SHUT UP!" screamed the girl, putting everyone into silence. "You guys are more irritating the Chatots!"

There was silence for a moment.

"Who the hell are you people?" asked Gary as he eyed the duo. That just about made the girl snap.

"WE'RE TEAM ROCKET!" she screamed. "KOFFING, SHOW NO MERCY! TACKLE!"

"Oh, yawn. Go Charmander." said Gary unenthusiastically. "Use Ember."

The small flames shot out of the pokemons mouth, and scorched both the Koffings pretty badly. They both fainted, and Leaf began to wonder why everyone was so afraid of Team Rocket. Gary is a just beginning trainer, and he did a pretty good job at beating them.

The Rocket grunts shrieked in anger as they retreated the pokemon to their pokeballs, and ran off, yelling threats that both Leaf and Gary knew they wouldn't be able to fulfill. Gary turned to Leaf with his usual smirk on his face.

"Okay, I knew I was gonna have to save a girl _sometime _in my adventure, but I didn't expect it to be so soon."

"Incase you haven't noticed," said Leaf as she scoffed at Gary. "I was handling the situation perfectly fine until you came along."

"We still haven't resolved the earlier conflict," said Gary as he grabbed at Leaf bag. She dodged. "Give me that package!"

"No!"

Gary grunted in frustration as Leaf dodged another one of his grabs.

"Catch me if you can, Gary Oak!" Leaf taunted as she stuck out her tongue, and used her finger to pull down one of her lower eyelids while the other eye was closed.

She then bolted down the path to Pallet Town, still in possession of the important package, and yelling taunts to her rival all the way.

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy47101: Okay, read, review, and stay tuned!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	3. I Don't Need a Tutorial!

**Amy47101: What be this? An update? GASP! Feels like forever, eh reviewers?**

**Disclaimer: Amy47101 does not own pokemon.**

o.0.o.0.o

The Adventures Saga;

The Beginning with Leaf Green

o.0.o.0.o

"Ah, Gary! Did you get the package that I ordered?" asked Prof. Oak as both Gary Oak and Leaf Green walked into the laboratory.

"Yep, it was a piece of cake," said Gary as he smugly handed the package to his grandfather. "I ran into a couple of Team Rocket grunts, but easily defeated them."

Leaf rolled her eyes. Yes, Gary got a hold of the package. He tackled her to the ground, and ripped her bag off her shoulders, digging through it before victoriously holding up his prize. Of course, he rudely ran off, leaving Leaf in the dust. Basically, he mugged her. Perhaps she should press charges...

"Excellent!" exclaimed Prof. Oak as he took the box, carefully unwrapping the paper and opening it. He took out two computer chip devices, and placed them into two larger red devices. After he finished, he let out a satisfied sigh of relief, and turned towards the duo.

"I've always had this dream to gather information on every pokemon in the world. People called me crazy because of it, saying that I'd be dead before all that information was recorded with a pen and paper. That's why," he turned, and grabbed the red devices, placing one in both the trainers hands. "I invented this, the Pokedex. It's a high-tech encyclopedia, and is able to gather information on pokemon quickly and effectively. I want to ask you if, while you journey, you collect information on every pokemon in Kanto. Would you do that, Gary and Leaf?"

"Sure!" yelled Gary immediately.

"Yes sir," answered Leaf as she read the stats on Bulbasaur and Charmander. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you. _Now if you'll excuse me," he said as he turned towards the ringing video phone. "I am receiving an important call that I must take."

The two left the office, and Gary smirked at Leaf.

"I'm gonna go get a map from my sister. And I'll make sure to tell her not to give you one!" he yelled as he ran out the door. Leaf rolled her eyes at Garys silly plan. Perhaps if he paid more attention to someone other than himself, he would have figured out that she and Daisy had become remarkably close since they had dropped their friendship.

She walked through the town without a care in the world, suddenly realizing how much she was gonna miss this place. The silent peacefulness, the gentle breezes, heck, she was gonna even miss her mothers constant knack for organizing the kitchen supplies alphabetically.

She came across the Oak residence, and knocked, before having the door being answered by Daisy.

"Leaf!" she exclaimed. "It's certainly has been a while. What's been keeping you?" asked Daisy as she invited her younger friend into the house.

"You're grandfather gave me a pokemon and a Pokedex," answered Leaf.

"Oh, really? Which one did you choose?"

Leaf answered by releasing Bulbasaur.

"The grass type? Suites you Leaf."

"Yeah. Hey, Daisy I was wondering if I could borrow a Town Map. I plan on traveling, and I need one for the journey. Would you mind?"

"Gary came by earlier. He snatched mine from me, and yelled that I don't give one to you," she said. "But it's always good to have a spare."

She pulled out the map from her desk drawer, and placed it in Leafs hands.

"Thank you!" said Leaf to her friend.

"No problem! Now go have an adventure!"

o.0.o.0.o

Leaf glared determinedly at her opponent. It was a Pidgey, although her pokedex told her that it was slightly stronger then the usual Pidgeys on route one.

She was going catch it.

"Go Bulbasaur! Use Tackle!" she yelled as she pointed at the pokemon. She had already weakened it, she just needed a little more before it fainted. Bulbasaur charged at his opponent, and rammed into it. "Go Pokeball!" yelled Leaf as she threw the red and white device at the pokemon. It twitched. Once. Twice. Three times...

Ding!

The pokeball let off the small sound, indicating the capture was successful.

"Alright!" cried Leaf as she jumped into the air, fist pumping. She picked up the pokeball, and let out her new partner. "Hey little guy," said Leaf as she sprayed a potion on the small battle wounds the the Pidgey received. "I'm Leaf and this is Bulbasaur."

The Pidgey looked at them for moment. Wasn't he the pokemon who attacked her while his master trapped her in a somewhat cramped ball?

The Pidgey squawk her questions to Bulbasaur, who answered them kindly.

"(_...But I promise that Leaf is the best trainer that you will ever have!)_" finfished Bulbasaur with a determined nod of it's head. The Pidgey stared at the girl for a moment, before making up it's mind and flying up to her shoulder, rubbing it's head affectionately against Leafs cheek.

"Well, aren't you one to change your mind quickly?" laughed Leaf as Pidgey chirped happily. "Return, Pidgey."

o.0.o.0.o

Leaf nervously went up to the place were the elderly man had blocked her path, happy to see that he was no longer on the ground, but sitting on the bench. He had a huge mug of coffee in his hands, drinking it happily. Leaf hoped to walk past him, but he got up and stopped her.

"Ah! I feel much better then when I get a good cup of joe! So good, that I'm going to give you an important life lesson!" he declared. "I'm going to teach you how to catch pokemon!"

"Sir, I don't-"

"Nonsense! I know you beginners and I know that you're about as dense as a rock when it comes to these things! Come on, girl, lets go!" he yelled as he grabbed her wrist and literally dragged her through the city and into a grassy area outside Viridian Forest.

There a Weedle popped out, and the old man sent out a Rattata.

"_First, you weaken it._" thought Leaf as she stood irritated by the old man.

"First, you weaken it!" he yelled. "Rattata, use Tackle!"

"_Then when it's weak enough, throw the pokeball._"

"Then when it's weak enough, throw the pokeball!" yelled the old man as he tossed the device towards the somewhat weaker bug type. The capture was a success, and the old guy happily picked up his new Weedle. "And that's all there is to it! As a reward for listening to me, I'll give you this!"

He put a pokeball in her hand, although it was unlike the normal pokeballs that she usually saw in stores. The top was blue and red, instead of just plain old red.

"It's a Great Ball! The capture rate on a Great Ball is higher then the catch rate on normal pokeballs."

"Thank you." said Leaf as she tucked the item into her bag.

"No problem, youngster! Sorry about the yelling earlier!"

She nodded, and turned around. The man dragged her off so quickly that she didn't even get to challenge the gym.

She got to the doors, and found them locked.

"What the...?" Leaf mumbled as she tried the door again. Leaf looked confused for a moment, and saw a note on the door.

Leaf, not willing to give up, squinted into the gym window. It was dimly lit, but she could make out one thing; a statue of a head. It was male, with a serious smile on his face. His eyes, however, were unseeable, for shadows covered them completely.

_Dear challengers,_

_ Battles will not be accepted till the gym leader returns. Until further notice, the Viridian Gym is closed._

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy47101: Ugh, that was actually really hard to write. Felt really short, too. So, read, review, and stay tuned!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	4. Caught Up In Catching

**Amy47101: Look who finally updated! Haha, feels like forever, huh? Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Amy47101 does not own pokemon.**

o.0.o.0.o

The Adventure Saga:

The Beginning with Leaf Green

o.0.o.0.o

"I knew this forest was big," said Leaf to Bulbasaur as her left eye twitched with irritation. "But I never knew it was _this _big!"

Currently, Leaf was walking through Viridian Forest, with her trusty Bulbasaur by her side. The forest was a good training spot, for her Pidgey has become stronger from battling all the bug types. Sadly, Pidgey got paralyzed, and had to be returned. Leaf wasn't going to force it into battle when it was weak!

So now, her only companion was Bulbasaur, and she was completely lost.

She thought that if she choose the same path as the bug catchers, then she would find her way out. Unfortunately, life was not so easy. In the middle of the path, the seven small boys stopped, and yelled that they would find the Pikachu pack, and catch it.

Now she was trying to find her way out on her own accord.

"This sucks. Plain and simple Bulbasaur." said Leaf. If she could, she would send out Pidgey to scout the area, but she was paralyzed. "I guess the only thing we can do is keep go-"

Leaf was cut off by her own scream as she was suddenly lifted into the air. She thrashed around in a panic before finally settling down enough to see what the hell happened.

She was caught up in a net, with leaves falling through the bottom.

"_So it was camouflaged._" she thought as she looked at Bulbasaur, who was about as panicked as she was. She looked around for a way out. The rope that was used was wrapped around another branch. Leaf knew she wasn't going to be able to reach it, so she commanded Bulbasuar to use vine whip to try to get them down.

Bulbasaur only managed to get his vines tangled in the rope, jerking to get them loose. The net thrashed around a bit, before he finally looked up at Leaf.

"(_Please return me...)_" he said as Leaf pulled out the pokeball, returning her friend.

"Now what?" mumbled Leaf as she looked at her two pokemon through the lids of their pokeballs. Pidgey was asleep, resting from the paralysis she suffered earlier. Of course, Bulbasaur was returned in full health, but wasn't going to be to helpful on getting her down.

"Maybe there's something in my bag..." she mumbled as she looked through the shoulder bag. "Let's see... Potions, Pokeballs, Great Ball from coffee crazed dude... empty TM case, empty badge case..."

Realizing that she had absolutely nothing in her bag to help her, she sighed in defeat.

"Crap," she said, looking up to the sky to avoid looking down from the frightening height. "How am I supposed to get down?"

"Hey, the trap was set off!"

"It must have been a Pikachu!"

"We finally caught one!"

"_The bug catchers?_" wondered Leaf as she wrapped her fingers around the coiled ropes. Several kids ran through the trees, their eyes, trailing up to the suspended girl.

"Heeeeyyyy..." said one. "Your no Pikachu!"

"What was your first clue?" asked Leaf sarcastically. "Can you get me down?"

"Why are you even here?"

"What?"

"People don't come this way unless they want a Pikachu."

"Your point?"

"My point is-"

"Shut up Joe! You're telling her all our secrets!"

"Whoops!" said Joe as he slapped a hand over his mouth. The one who spoke before looked up at her.

"Hey! You were following us earlier!"

"Yeah?" asked Leaf.

"Where you trying to find our secret catching spot?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb! We know you were!"

"I was only following you to get to out of this forest." said Leaf as she sighed with exasperation. "Will you just get me down?"

"Liar! You were following us for Pikachu!" he exclaimed, pointing his finger at Leaf. "We won't let you catch one! We'll leave you here 'till we catch one!"

"Eh?!" asked Leaf asked as she gripped the ropes even tighter. "You can't just leave me here!"

"Yes we can! And we will!" he said as he turned on his heel, stomping away.

"Hey! You guys! Get me down! Please!" cried Leaf, pressing her face against the net. "Come ON!"

She sighed, leaning back into the net. Feeling something press against her back.

"What...?" she mumbled as she reached behind her, pulling out a small yellow ball of fluff. It uncurled itself, revealing red cheeks and a lightening bolt tail. It's brown eyes stared up at Leaf. She realized that it was a young Pikachu.

"Hey 'lil fella..." she mumbled as she stroked the top of it's head. "Seems you got caught up to, huh?"

It nodded, looking up at the girl with curious eyes, trying to figure out what to do in such a situation.

"I'm Leaf." she said.

Pikachu listened, searching for someone to help them down.

"Well today sucks, doesn't it?" continued Leaf. "I started my journey, got dragged into a catching tutorial by a coffee-crazed dude, got mugged by my rival, got insulted by my rival, not that that's unusual or anything, got caught in a net, and left by a couple of rude kids." she sighed again, and looked Pikachu in the eye. "Well, it could be worse, right?"

As if right on cue, thunder rumbled, and thick, dark storm clouds rolled in. Then rain poured from the heavens.

"Correction," said Leaf as the cold rain pelted against her bare arms. "Today got a whole lot worse. At least we have each other, right?"

"_There!" _Pikachu thought excitedly as it's ears twitched. "_Somethings moving!"_

Pikachu scrambled out of Leafs arms, and onto her head.

"What are you doing?" asked Leaf as she giggled.

Pikachu continued its' quest, and jumped up into the small opening in the top of the net. It squeezed through, and jumped down to the ground, unfazed.

"Hey! Don't you leave me too!" Leaf cried out.

"(_I'll be back with help!)_" said Pikachu with a small salute, before running off into the forest, its ears telling it were to go.

o.0.o.0.o

Gary was taking shelter in a small, waterproof tent. He smirked. He must have been way ahead of Leaf by now! He hadn't seen her anywhere since he ditched her at the lab.

"_Unless she's already in Pewter, battling for her gym badge._" he thought. "_or she's hurt..._"

Gary mentally smacked himself. She couldn't be in Pewter! He was farther ahead! And why the hell would he care if she was hurt or not?

_Because you're her friend._

"Shut up, inner conscious." Gary muttered to himself. He looked at the pokegear dangling from the waistband on his fanny pack.

But maybe calling her wouldn't hurt...

o.0.o.0.o

Leafs head jerked up, hearing the sound of her own pokegear going off.

"_You idiot._" she thought as she dug through her bag. "_You could have called for help! Now were is the dang thing..?"_

Slowly realizing that the ringing was not coming from beside her, but below her, she looked down, seeing her white pokegear with a leaf pattern laying on the ground.

"SERIOUSLY?!"

o.0.o.0.o

"_Hey, this is Leaf Green! I can't get to the phone right now, but leave a message, and I'll call you back as soon as I can!"_ Leafs voicemail rang through the violet pokegear in Garys hand. He snapped the device shut.

"Not picking up." he mumbled. "I wonder if Leaf's okay..."

o.0.o.0.o

"_Voice, voice, voice..." _thought Pikachu as it ran through the rain, searching for the male voice he was hearing. The little yellow electric type came upon a clearing with a tent. "(_There it is! Tent! Tent! Human! Help Leaf, help Leaf!)_" it cried out excitedly as it came upon the tent.

"Not picking up." mumbled the spiky haired boy inside the small tent. "I wonder if Leaf's okay..."

"_Knows Leaf! Knows Leaf! _" the Pikachu thought excitedly as it stepped inside. "(_Hi Leafs friend!)_" the pokemon said, catching the male by surprise.

"Hey! A Pikachu!" he exclaimed.

"(_Hey! Hey! Help Leaf! Help Leaf! Follow me, Leafs friend!)" _it cried out as it gave a salute, and ran out of the tent and towards were it left Leaf.

"Wait up!" cried the male as he ran out, flinching as the cold rain hit his skin before pulling up the hood on his poncho. He could barely see the pokemon through the weather. Thank Arceus it was bright yellow.

Soon he, came upon a pathway, and saw the Pikachu hopping around on the ground.

"What the hell...?" he mumbled.

"(_Look up! Look up, Leafs friend!)_" said the Pikachu, using it's paw to point up. His eyes followed the path of the paw, and saw Leaf, still dangling from the net.

"Leaf?!"

o.0.o.0.o

"Oh, this is just _to _good." Gary laughed as he saw his old friend. "How'd you manage this, Leaf?"

"It was an accident! I set off some trap that some boys set up to catch a Pikachu, and they wouldn't let me down till they caught one. I doubt they're still here, though. It's raining like crazy!"

"A couple of eight-year-olds outsmarted you? That's pretty pathetic, even for you Leaf."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" demanded Leaf. Gary chuckled. He loved it when he could get her all flustered.

"Nothing much."

"Can you please just help me down?"

"Sure, just say that you're a stupid idiot, and I'll get you down."

"Yeah, the day I say that is the day Tepigs fly. I'll stay up here and freeze, thank you."

"Suite yourself." said Gary as he turned away. "I'll be in my warm, waterproof tent if you need me."

"You aren't leaving me here, are you?!" asked Leaf. "Please don't!"

"Then admit that you're a stupid idiot!"

"Gary, please."

Gary, hearing the pleading in her voice, let his conscious take over, and let out his Pidgey.

"Fine, but you owe me. Pidgey, Wing Attack!"

As the glowing wing sliced through the strings, the net ripped, causing Leaf to fall painfully on her behind.

"Ow," muttered Leaf as she got up, looking at the mud on the back of her skirt with distaste. "Couldn't have given me a softer landing?"

"Sorry, didn't bring my inflatable raft." said Gary sarcastically with a shrug. Leaf rolled her eyes, and got up, walking in the opposite direction of the tent. "We're you going?"

"To the pokemon center."

"Where?"

"Where do you think? In Pewter City."

"That's quite a ways away, Leaf. You'll get sick standing in the rain for to long." suddenly, as if a light bulb appeared over Garys head, he came up with a brilliant idea. "Why don't you stay with me in my tent?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because sleeping on the ground in a dry tent is better then sleeping on the ground in the rain." said Gary as he snaked an arm across the girls shoulders. "Besides, you'll be spending time with me!"

"Joy to the world." muttered Leaf as she removed Garys arm from her shoulders. "We're setting some ground rules right now, though. One, don't touch me, and two, don't talk to me. Clear?"

Gary stared at Leaf for a moment. Did she really hate him that much? Deciding that he would push the small pain that her words left on him behind, he smirked, and nodded.

"Crystal."

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy47101: Yay! Chapter 4 is done! Wow, I haven't updated in a long time, huh? Sorry!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	5. The Rainstorm

**Amy47101: Holy shit! It's been ages since I last updated this! Urgh! I've been so stressed lately, and I'm having trouble thinking of chapters!**

**Amy47101 does not own pokemon**

o.0.o.0.o

The Adventure Saga;

The Beginning with Leaf Green

o.0.o.0.o

"Oh, no. Nonono, No!" declared Leaf as she looked at the exact size of the tent.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Gary as he stared at the bewildered girl, amusement dancing across his face.

"It's way to small!"

"Not small, but cozy."

"I'm not sleeping in there, especially with you."

"Well, what do you expect me to do? Sleep in the rain?" asked Gary sarcastically. "Actually, I take that back." he said, seeing the serious look in her eyes.

"Well, _I _am most certainly not sleeping in the mud!"

"But it's my tent!"

"But you _invited_ me, Gary Oak!" Leaf shouted to his face. She then turned, crossing her arms in the process. "This is pointless, arguing with you! I would have been better off walking through the rain."

"Arguing?! Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure I invited you to sleep in my dry tent after you spent heaven knows how long up in a net!"

"I'll just sleep outside!"

"Fine! Go ahead, see if I care if you get yourself sick on the second day of your journey!"

"Fine!" yelled Leaf.

"Fine!" Gary repeated.

"Good!"

"Good!"

Leaf then continued to stomp under what she hoped was a considerably dry tree while Gary ducked into his tent.

o.0.o.0.o

Gary awoke hours later. He stepped outside, and was immediately hit with a blast of cold air. He shivered, rubbing his arms in the effort to perhaps get warmer. He looked over at Leaf, still under the tree. She was leaning against the ground, her shoulders covered with a fleece blanket and her arms curled around the still wild Pikachu.

He took a few steps closer towards her, and smiled in amusement as her hat laid haphazardly on her head while her bag was used as an uncomfortable looking pillow. His amusement, however, was immediately replaced with worry. Leaf was shivering terribly, despite the blanket around her. Her teeth were chattering so loud he could practically hear them. Sometimes, he noticed, her teeth would puncture her bottom lip.

His face quickly contorted into guilt. He really shouldn't have left her in the cold. Rivals or not, people just don't do that.

Without a second thought, Gary gathered the shivering girl into his arms while slinging her yellow bag over his right shoulder. He then continued to carry her bridal style towards the tent.

Gary soon realized that getting into a tent while carrying a girl was much harder than he originally thought. Especially when the zipper was halfway up.

"_How the hell did it get like that?"_ Gary muttered while he tried to figure out how to solve this problem.

"Pika!" his head snapped up at the sound of the Pikachu. It was the Pikachu that was curled up with Leaf. Gary assumed that it woke up when he removed Leaf from her positioning, and found it rather surprising that it wasn't angry. In fact, it looked pretty darned happy, for the small electric type ad a super cheeky grin on his face. Gary was soon finding the expression irritating, and let out a low sigh.

"What?" he whispered. The Pikachu, still smiling, saluted, and then jumped up and unzipped the tent for Gary. Nodding a quick thanks, he ducked inside, with the overly chipper Pikachu behind him. He set Leaf down in his own sleeping bag.

"_Usually Leaf is so prepared." _he thought as he laid down onto Leafs pillow. "_Why doesn't she have her own sleeping bag?"_

He shook his head, and then covered himself with Leafs' blanket. Realizing he had no pillow, he thought of digging through Leafs bag for one. But immediately thought of it as rude.

"_Since _**_when _**_did I care wether or not I'm rude?" _he thought as he unzipped the main opening and began digging through the contents.

"Gary?" he heard Leaf mumble. He literally froze, and turned towards her. She had herself propped up on her elbow and lower arm. Her green eyes were still glazed over from sleep. "What are ya doing?"

"_She's sleep drunk."_ thought Gary as he stared Leaf. "_Okay, let's think of an excuse before she's fully awake."_

"Nothing, Leaf." he said quietly. "Just go back to sleep."

"Okay." she said while she nodded, her eyes slowly shutting. Gary stood still for a minute or two. He waited until Leafs' light snores were, once again, rhythmic and light. He looked over at the Pikachu, who was now sitting right next to Leafs' head, and sighed.

"That was almost _to _close." he whispered as he adjusted himself under the blanket. He then continued to find a comfortable position to place his head.

"_Damn it, Leaf. I'm going to wake up sore tomorrow because of you." _Gary thought angrily as he rolled over. "_Thanks a whole damn lot."_

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy47101: Oh. My. God. This must be, like, the WORST chapter I've ever written. God, you guys must be so disappointed. THE SHAME! **

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	6. Accuracy

**Not much to say really. But looks who's updating? ^o^**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon.**

o.0.o.0.o

_The Adventure Saga_

_The Beginning with Leaf Green_

o.0.o.0.o

_Chapter Six..._

Leaf was nonetheless surprised when she woke up the next morning in a dry tent and not on the not-so-dry-but-good-enough grass she quite clearly remembered going to sleep on. What was even more surprising was that Gary was right next to her, his arm around her waist. Her face reddened with embarrassment as she shoved him off her.

Gary, after being woken up so rudely, propped himself up on his elbow and glared at Leaf.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"What happened to not touching me?" asked Leaf as she crossed her arms and glared. "I woke up this morning, and you had your arm around my waist!"

"_I did?" _thought Gary as he blinked.

"I can't believe you!" exclaimed Leaf, continuing her rant. Gary, desperate to get the angry girl off his off his case, glanced around, noticing the Pikachu that was with her earlier was gone.

"Where's your little rodent friend?" asked Gary as he got up, folding Leafs blanket and handing it to her.

"You mean Pikachu?" asked Leaf as she looked around confused. Realizing that the electric type was, indeed, not there, her eyes became frantic. "Where'd he go? Pikachu!"

She called out to the pokémon a second time, not receiving any response the first time.

"Your own fault, Leaf." said Gary as he stepped outside the tent next to the girl. "You should have caught it if you wanted it."

Leaf knew he was right, but still seemed shocked that the little Pikachu would leave her. She thought that they had formed some sort of bond...

"Pika?"

The two looked down, and saw the Pikachu looking up at them, as if asking 'What's with you guys?'. He held out an Oran berry, and then bit into it.

"So you were just hungry!" laughed Leaf as she knelt down and gave the pokemon a pat on the head. Pikachu had finished his Oran Berry, and gave the two trainers a salute. Leaf picked up the small pokémon, and turned towards Gary. "And you thought he wasn't going to come back."

"Guess I thought wrong." muttered Gary as he scratched his head.

o.0.o.0.o

Leaf was glad to ditch Gary. She was still angry about this morning, and was resisting all urge to physically harm him. Or verbally. Maybe both.

"Perverted jerk." she muttered as she stormed out of the forest, her partner, Bulbasaur, in her arms while her Pidgey flew over her head, and her newly caught Pikachu walked beside her with exceptional cheeriness.

Leaf was glad to be out of the forest. The place brought nothing but bad luck to her. Pulling out her map, she glanced at it before continuing down the route. When she arrived in Pewter city, Leaf quickly checked into a pokémon center, and made sure her three pokémon got healed.

"Are you by any chance planning on taking the gym challenge?" asked Nurse Joy as she handed the three pokéball back to Leaf.

"Yep!" exclaimed Leaf.

"Then I suggest you train your pokémon a bit. The gym here in Pewter uses rock types."

"Oh," said Leaf, thinking of her type disadvantage with Pidgey and Pikachu. "Thanks for the tip!"

"Good luck!" called Nurse Joy. "We hope to see you again soon!"

o.0.o.0.o

Leaf stood in the vague battlefield as she looked at her three pokémon. Hands on her hips, she tried to form a battle plan that would be affective against the '_Rock-Solid Pokémon Trainer',_ also known as Brock, gym leader of Pewter City.

Bulbasaur was her strongest aspect of the team so far, which was good, since rock was weak to grass. But she didn't want to have Bulbasaur force it's way through an entire battle. Pidgey was defiantly the most agile with it's fast flying. True, most flying attacks won't have much of an effect, but hopefully she could land enough attacks to cause damage and have Pidgey dodge all the opponents. Pikachu... Leaf didn't really know what to say about him. The newest member of her team, she couldn't really tell what it's strengths and weaknesses were.

"Okay!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together to grab the pokémons' attention. "We don't know what Pikachus abilities are, so right now, we are going to have it battle against Pidgey, and see how he does, okay?"

With cries of acceptance from each of her team, Leaf smiled, and put the two at separate ends of the field.

"Okay! Pikachu! Start with Quick Attack!" ordered Leaf as she pointed to Pidgey. The small mouse-like pokémon obeyed, and sped towards the flying type. Pidgey, using it's speed to it's advantage, decided to dodge. Pikachu fell to the ground and skidded in the dirt for a minute before regaining his composure and glaring determinedly at his opponent. "Thudershock!"

The small bolt came from Pikachus tail, and hit Pidgey with dead-point accuracy. The bird type screeched from the super effective attack, yet still managed to stay aloft.

"Again, Pikachu!" commanded Leaf. Once again, dead-point accuracy.

"_It seems that," _thought Leaf as she ordered another attack. "_That my particular Pikachu can hit the weakest points on his opponent. Therefor, his strength is accuracy!"_

"That's good!" Leaf called out. Pidgey happily landed, for after taking three super accurate Thundershock attacks, one could understand why it would be tired. Leaf pulled out a potion, and sprayed it on the flying type. Once her wounds were healed, Pidgey chirped with gratitude.

o.0.o.0.o

Leaf looked up at the gym in front of her. She couldn't quite describe the feeling inside her. It was like a mix between excitement, nervousness, and slight nausea. It was almost as if she was making her self nearly sick from the excited Butterfree fluttering around in her stomach. She gulped, and lifted her three pokéballs to her face so that she could see her comrades through the translucent red plastic.

"Okay, everyone!" said Leaf enthusiastically. "The gym leader here specializes in rock types! This is going to be a tough battle, but we can do it! We didn't do all that training for nothing!"

Leaf smiled, for she could nearly hear her pokémons chirps of excitement and support.

"Alright guys!" exclaimed Leaf as she stepped towards the automatic doors. "Let do this!"

o.0.o.0.o

**Well look who finally decided to update. XD Sorry! Been busy, so don't be angry! I've been updating a lot of other things, and trying to work out some collaboration issues with malory79080. Just read, review, and stay tuned, because I'll try to update sooner!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	7. A Shocking Result!

**Oh ma gawd, I am SOOO evil. Ugh, soooo sorry. I really did intend to update, but, well, a mix between school and other stories got in my way. So, ta-da, here I am! Updating for all you OldRivalshippers. ^.^**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon.**

o.0.o.0.o

_The Adventure Saga_

_The Beginning With Leaf Green_

o.0.o.0.o

Leaf peaked cautiously around the corner, glad to see that no trainers were around the corner. The gym had two different routes; go strait down the middle towards Brock, or head around and avoid the gym trainers. Hoping to conserve her partners' energy, she took the longer route.

Soon, she found herself looking at the squinty-eyed, tanned gym leader, Brock.

"So, you're here. I'm Brock Pewter's Gym Leader."

"Leaf Green," Leaf introduced herself. "A trainer from Pallet Town."

"My rock-hard willpower is evident even in my pokémon. Every one of them are all rock hard, and have true-grit determination. That's right, my pokémon are all Rock types! Fuhaha!" Brock laughed loudly as he crossed over to the other side of the battle field, opposite of Leaf. "You're going to challenge me, knowing you'll loose?"

"I believe there was a mix-up." Leaf said as she enlarged her pokéball. "See, you're going to be the one to loose to me!"

"That's the Trainer's honor that compels you to challenge me. Fine then," Brock enlarged his own pokéball and released the geodude inside it. "Show me your best!"

"Bulbasaur! You're up!" Leaf cried. The grass-type popped out of it's pokéball and put on it's best glare of determination. "Start out with tackle!"

"Defense Curl!"

Bulbasaur rammed into the rock-type, knocking it back a bit, but Geodude jumped back up, unfazed.

"Tackle, Geodude!"

"Vine Whip!" The vines lashed out and smacked Geodude, but the pokémon barged through and rammed into Bulbasaur anyways. "Again!"

"Defense Curl!"

"Don't let it!" Leaf cried, seeing the pattern. If she tried to attack, he would use Defense Curl to deflect it, and then attack immediately afterwards. "Do what you did when we battled Gary!"

Bulbasaur understood, and wrapped it's vines around Geodudes wrists, pulling it's arms apart so that it couldn't get into Defense Curl position.

"Razor Leaf!" Leaf cried, watching with satisfaction as the curved leaves sprouted from Bulbasaurs bulb, and slashed at Geodude. With so little HP, Bulbasaur let the pokémon drop to the ground, fainted. Brock stared, slightly bewildered, and returned his pokémon.

"So I have to bring out this big guy..." Brock said as he stared at his Geodude through the transparent red top of his pokéball. "Good job Geodude. Go," he quickly grabbed another pokéball and, in one fluid motion, let out the creature inside. "Onix!"

Leaf gaped at the pokémon. It looked like a snake made of rocks, but it was _huge._

"Onix, Rock Tomb!" Rocks levitated around Bulbasaur, some hitting the grass-type, others surrounding it.

"Razor Leaf!" Leaf cried, watching as the attack hit Onix full on, yet the pokémon didn't seem much affected by it.

"Take Down!" Brock commanded. The rock-type charged forward, and knocked Bulbasaur back, not seeming to care that it was taking damage of it's own. Bulbasaur hit a wall, and, like that, had fainted.

"A one hit KO..." Leaf mumbled as she returned her pokémon. "Rest well, little guy." Enlarging another pokéball, she threw it in the air, releasing her Pikachu.

"An electric type?" Brock asked uncertainly. "Just what are you planning?"

"Use Tail Whip!" Leaf called out. Pikachu turned around, and cutely shook it's tail back and forth, Onix becoming infatuated with the moving tail, it's defense lowering.

"Snap out of it!" Brock cried out. "Rock Tomb!"

"Dodge!" Leaf cried. "Tail Whip!"

She watched as Pikachu expertly dodged to the side and whipped his tail back and forth .

"_Hopefully we can keep this up." _Leaf thought as the previous moves repeated themselves. "_If I can just get Onixs' defense down, then maybe I can knock it down with one or two hits..."_

Leafs plan seem to work for a while, dodge the attack, use Tail Whip, lower the defense. That is, until Brock also figured out.

"Onix, Bind!"

Leaf was about to shout out a dodge, but was to late. Pikachu was wrapped in the constricting bind of Onix, struggling to move, and at one point, breathe. The little electric type wasn't going to get out easy, and both she and Brock knew that.

"Break free, Pikachu!" Leaf cried.

"I'd like to see it try!" Brock yelled.

"Come on, Pikachu!"

Pikachu winced, yet, fighting through the pain, he gave a determined glare, and let off perhaps one of it's strongest Thundershock attacks it ever did muster.

The suddenness of the attack caught Onix so off guard that it let go of Pikachu, it stumbled back, still getting over the brightness of the attack.

"Onix!" Brock cried.

"Pikachu, show them your strength!" Leaf cried as she pointed towards Onix. "Thundershock!"

Pikachu ran forward, and let loose a Thundershock right into Onixs mouth. Being it's only visible part that wasn't stone, and being shocked sent it into a world of pain. So much, that, in the end, it fainted.

Brock watched as Leaf carefully gathered her Pikachu into her arms, and told it words of encouragement and gratitude. Brock himself was shocked, seeing his powerful Onix on the ground, defeated. With an electric type, no less. After returning his pokémon, he walked up to Leaf.

"I took you for granted, and so I lost. As proof of your victory, I confer on you this, the official Pokémon League Boulder Badge."

"Thank you!" Leaf said as she took the badge happily, and smiled.

"I have to say, this is the first time I ever lost to an electric type. That was the last thing that I ever expected." he said this thoughtfully. "In fact, I don't think anyone hadn't ever brought out an electric type before and won. Except for this one man, a while back when my dad was gym leader. I remember because I yelled 'What are you, stupid?!'."

Both laughed, and said goodbyes. Leaf looked at her gym badge while she walked to the pokémon center.

"_My first gym victory." _ she thought, deciding to pin the badge on the shoulder strap of her bag. She handed her pokémon off to Nurse Joy, getting her now revived team members back quickly. Retiring to her room, she took time to shower and eat before taking off again.

o.0.o.0.o

As Leaf came upon Mt. Moon, she had run into very few trainers, which was strange, since she recalled hearing that the path was supposed to be chock-full of trainers. Instead, she only ran into very few hikers, who were making their way towards Pewter for a rest.

And it wasn't like it was late in the evening, either. In fact it, it was around two 'o clock. It was almost as if the trainers just up and left.

Leaf pushed the thought out of her mind as she reached the entrance of the cave. Seeing that it was dark, she pulled out a flashlight, and clicked it on. Shining the beam of light across the cavern, finding it even stranger that she not only didn't see any trainers, but also no wild pokémon.

"_This is just too weird." _Leaf thought. She noticed a spot that looked to be a nest, completely abandoned by the pokémon living there. "_Something has to be wrong..."_

Slowly, Leaf made her way deeper into Mt. Moon, cautious of anyone who might be causing the strange activity. Soon, she began to hear voices, and found that she had entered a somewhat hidden cave. As she looked about, she realized that there were tons, _tons, _of Cleffa, Clefairy, and a few strong-looking Clefable sitting in a cage. She could see that the younger ones were crying, yet no matter how many attacks the pokémon used on the cage, nothing seemed to be able to break it.

Cautiously glancing around, Leaf made her way to the cage, were several pokémon gave her a fierce glare.

"It's okay," she whispered as she let out her three pokémon. "I'll get you guys out of here. You three," she turned towards her own pokémon. "Keep a lookout."

With nods of agreement, the trio of pokémon stood, listening while Leaf searched around the entire cage, trying to find a loose bar to break. Finally, she found one bar the was loose but still needed some encouragement. So, she picked up a decent sized rock, and banged it against the bar. Then she banged it again, and again, until the bar fell loose and to the floor. Although there wasn't much room, the pokémon managed to hop out one at a time, urged along by Leaf.

"What's going on?!"

Leaf whirled around and demanded random attacks to her pokémon.

"Gah! Stop, Stop! Hold your fire, damnit!"

Leaf stopped her pokémon, who growled menacingly at the two people in front of her. Team Rocket grunts.

"What are you doing?! You're destroying our research!"

"What could you possibly be researching that involves locking pokémon in a cage?" demanded Leaf, standing protectively in front of the tribe of Cleffa, Clefairy, and Clefable.

"We're researching how and why these things come from space." one grunt said.

"Listen," the other one said. "Maybe if you leave now, we won't have to hurt you to badly."

Leaf shifted slightly, not moving once from her spot.

"Fine, then, you asked for it!" They sent out their pokémon, but the battle went surprisingly quick for Leaf. Maybe it was because she was so angry at them. Maybe it was because she had a whole clan of pokémon backing her up. Nonetheless, the grunts lost, and ran out of the cave.

Satisfied that the thugs were long gone, Leaf turned towards the Clefable clan, and found that most of them had already cleared out. Only one stayed behind, and, out of gratitude, Leaf guessed, it gave her a black stone. A Moon Stone, if Leaf recalled correctly.

She then continued to find her way out of Mt. Moon.

o.0.o.0.o

**Done! Sorry if the battle scenes were kinda weirdish or to quick. I'm not exactly a battling maniac, and, well, tell me what you think. Remember, I'm open for CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. ^.^**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	8. Bill, a Pokémaniac, Literally!

**So this is an apology for updates being few and far between. Now, I'll try updating this more often! ^.^**

**Amy47101 does not own Pokémon.**

o.0.o.0.o

_The Adventure Saga_

_The Beginning with Leaf Green_

o.0.o.0.o

Leaf let out a sigh of relief as she exited Mt. Moon. It took her longer than she had originally expected to get to Cerulean City. In fact, she still had to travel a little ways on a small route to enter the actual city. After she finally did manage to get into the city, she was devastated to find that it was raining. _Hard. _

Pulling a poncho over her head, she ran blindly, somehow finding herself taking some challenge were she had to battle five trainers strait. Not that it took long, just a pain. As she got to the end, a shady looking trainer stopped her.

"Hey, kid, you were really great out there! Here's your prize!" he shoved a gold nugget into her palm. Leaf gaped at the prize. She could make quite a pretty penny with this thing. "It's not everyday that someone beats the Five-Strait challenge without returning to a pokémon center."

"Yeah, thanks." Leaf said, pulling the poncho tighter around her while shoving the nugget into her bag. "I've got to go find some shelter, so-"

"No, no, wait a minute!" the trainer said, completely interrupting Leaf. "Have you ever thought of joining Team Rocket?"

"No, not interested." Leaf said, taking a shuffling step away. Why was this guy inquiring her about Team Rocket?

"Oh, c'mon, someone as cute and powerful as you will climb up the ranks quickly, hell, maybe even become a commander!"

"No," Leaf repeated. "Frankly, I would much rather see Team Rocket disbanded than join it." She took a step away, ready to run.

"Fine, then!" the trainer shouted angrily. "You need some persuading, then!"

The grunt(Leaf assumed) sent out a whole lot of pokémon, his entire party of ekans and one arbok leading them. They were fierce and viscous against Leafs trio of pokémon, but in the end, Leaf knocked out a majority with a Thundershock courtesy of Pikachu. With the rainwater drenching the target, it was even more effective. Realizing that the powerful Arbok was still up and fighting, Leaf returned her pokémon, and decided to run.

"Hey, you stupid brat, didn't you ever play the games?" the Rocket Grunt smirked, lightening began to flash. "There's no running from a trainer battle."

Leaf, regardless, ran, and kept on running. Was this guy trying to force her to join Team Rocket? If so, why? What did he hope to gain by forcing a teenage girl into an evil organization?

So preoccupied with her thoughts, Leaf didn't even notice someone in front of her until she ran into that person. They both fell back in the mud, with exclamations of shock and anger.

"What on earth, Leaf?!"

"Well, it just _had _to be you." Leaf muttered, looking at Gary. Pushing herself up off the ground, she cautiously looked over her shoulder. "Listen, I don't have time to argue with you right now. I kinda made a Rocket Grunt mad and, go figure, he was one with a huge Arbok. So either help me hide or leave me alone."

Both heard the crashing of trees behind them.

"Hey, listen," Gary said as he took Leafs hand. "I happened to have found a lighthouse a little bit up that way. I think someone lives there, but under the circumstances, maybe he'll let us stay for a hour or two."

Leaf really didn't like the idea of breaking and entering, along with the fact she was doing the illegal act with _Gary, _of all people. But then again, she really, _really _did not want to become a forced member of Team Rocket.

More crashes sounded, lightening flashed again.

"Fine, fine, let's just go, okay?" Leaf looked over her shoulder again. Gary nodded, and ran forward while dragging Leaf behind. Soon, they did come upon the lighthouse. It was placed on a cliff, a tall shadow against the rainy sky. The light off, which was strange to Leaf. The clouds were dark and it was storming terribly. Shouldn't it be on to warn sailors of the craggy rocks below?

Gary ushered her inside the little seaside cottage, and slammed the door shut against the howling winds. The two slid down the door, and sat, both heaving from the running and the lack of adrenaline. They stared at the darkness, waiting for their eyes to adjust.

Thunder suddenly crashed outside, loud and booming. Garys' heart leapt to his throat, and Leaf literally jumped into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Gary sat in a silent shock, and it seemed that Leaf was forgetting who, exactly, she was hugging. Not to mention how terribly awkward the situation got for him. But... _why _was it awkward for _him _of all people? Isn't this what he wanted? Girls throwing themselves to him?

Lightening flashed, and thunder boomed again. Leaf, with eyes squeezed shut, let out a small whimper. Was Leaf afraid of thunder? Gary could've sworn he knew, but couldn't quite remember. Maybe Leaf told him when they were kids. Maybe she told him... but he just stored it away with all the other memories of the once happy friendship between them. Maybe he just didn't care to remember.

Whatever was going on, Gary decided to just roll with it. Adjusting his arm, he reached up, and began to stroke the back of Leafs head. He shut his eyes and chuckled. He could only imagine his grandfather now, leaning back in his favorite chair, eyes closed, finger held up like a teacher, saying:

_We are not enemies, but friends. We must not be enemies. Though passion may have strained, it must not break our bonds of affection. The mystic cords of memory will swell when again touched as surely they will be by the better angels of our nature._

Gary never quite understood what that meant. His grandfather had always said wacky things like that, but this one he had been really insistent about, especially after Leaf and him stopped being friends. Lightening flashed again.

_1...2...3...4...5...6...7..._

Thunder boomed. The rain pattered against the roof with force, and Gary continued to sit there with Leaf, awaiting for the storm to ware off...

"Lousy teenagers!"

"What was that?" Leaf asked, pushing herself off Gary, much to the sudden disappointment to the teenage boy. Suddenly, the lights flicked on, and there, standing very menacingly in front of the two was a Clefairy, brandishing the dangerous weapon of... a butter knife.

"What're all you doing in _my _home?" demanded the Clefairy.

"Holy shit, the pokémon talked." Gary said, staring.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Leaf muttered. "Uh... Sir...?" receiving no rejection to calling the talking clefairy 'sir', Leaf continued. "Are you... uh... a talking... pokémon?"

"That's right, I'm a pokémon... No, I'm not!" the clefairy said. "Call me Bill!"

"Okay, then, Bill. I am Leaf Green and this is Gary Oak. We're sorry that we entered your home without permission, but we were being chased by Team Rocket and we needed to get out of the rain. I offer you our most humble apologies." Leaf bowed apologetically, and reached up and forced Gary by the head to bow down.

"Gary Oak, huh? Any relation to Professor Oak?"

"He's my Grandpa." Gary answered as the two straitened themselves.

"Are you any good with computers?"

"Pretty decent," Gary answered. "Why?"

"See, I'm a true blue Pokémaniac! And I screwed up an experiment... Hey! What's with the skeptical look?! I'm not joshing you, I screwed up an experiment and got combined with a pokémon!"

"And what, exactly does this have to do with computers?" Gary asked. Bill dropped his butter knife, and ran towards two capsule looking containers, combined together with a load of wires and a large keypad and computer in the middle.

"See this? It's a prototype for transporting pokémon from other regions. But it still needs work, so I had to climb in there to fix it up, along with my trusting partner, Clefairy. But, some mischievous raticates decided to lock the both us in here and ransack my kitchen. Sadly, one of them stepped on the cell transporter button, and transported me and Clefairy into _this _capsule!" he walked over and pointed to another capsule. "And when I came out, we were like this. So, I need you to go over to the computer, and press the Cell Separator Unit, while I'm in the capsule. As for you, Leaf, do you think you can go turn the lighthouse on? I can't reach the controls with these little hands."

"Okay." Leaf said.

"Good, the door is over there, and there is a huge red switch the can turn the light on. Seriously, you can't miss it." Leaf nodded, and went through the huge door while Gary went to the computer. She grabbed a flashlight and poked her head inside the tower. Like she predicted, it was dark. Shining the light around, she found the switch, and with a grunt, she pushed it up. The light from above flashed up, and Leaf heard the whirring of the light above her.

Heading back inside the cabin, Leaf saw Gary with his own flash of light, and as it faded away, Bill stepped out of his invention in his human form with his Clefairy behind him.

"Thank you so much, you two!" Bill said. "Sorry for the hostility, earlier. Apparently, Team Rocket broke into this one guys home in Cerulean, and I was little bit nervous." Bill laughed awkwardly, before coughing. "Anyways, I can offer you guys a room, if you want to stay for the night."

"That would be nice, but we really shouldn't..." Thunder crashed, and Leaf tensed up, trailing off. "You know what? We'd be delighted to stay here."

o.0.o.0.o

Leaf awoke the next morning to the smell of burnt toast.

"What's going on?" Leaf asked as she went into the kitchen, seeing a flustered Bill tossing away some burnt-to-a-crisp toast.

"Ah... me failing at breakfast." Bill said. "I'm practically the king of microwave and boxed meals. Not much of a cook."

"No, it's fine. I'll just..." she looked in the cupboard, and pulled out a breakfast bar. "Have this, if that's okay."

"Go ahead, have at it." Bill said with a wave of his hand. "I think there's some milk or something in the fridge, if you want it."

Nodding, Leaf poured milk for herself and Bill.

"So," Bill said as the two sat down to eat. "I'd like to thank you again for the help last night. You and your friend were life savers."

"Speaking of which," Leaf said as she swallowed some milk. "Where is Gary?"

"He left earlier. Can't imagine why, though. He yelled something about training and then walked out." There was a small silence before Bill broke it. "Listen," he said. "I wanted to thank you again. And it just so happens that I've got this," he held up two tickets. "These are tickets to the luxury cruise ship, the S.S. Anne. I thought that you and Gary would enjoy them."

"The S.S. Anne?!" Leaf exclaimed. "I heard those tickets are exclusive! Why on earth would you give them to a couple of trainers?"

"Well, one; You guys basically saved my life. If you guys hadn't wandered in, Arceus knows how long I would remain a pokémon. Two; I really hate fancy doings. Not my cup of tea. And three; There're two tickets, and only one of me. I think they wanted me to bring someone with me."

"Like what, a friend?"

"No... I think something more along the lines of a date." Bill let out a long sigh. "And I'm still a free man. Besides, don't you think it would look a little weird if I brought one of my non-famous guy friends onto a boat filled with wealthy people expecting to see couples? Like I said before, all those wealthy, snobbish, people with their fancy to-do's," he shook his head with a shudder. "Not my thing. At all. Besides, I think you can handle yourself among all those people, along with keeping Gary in check, don't you?"

"I guess..." Leaf mumbled. "But this might be a once in a lifetime opportunity. Are you sure you want to waste it on me and Gary?"

"Of course!" Bill said with a smile. "Besides, I'll have more fun right here around my computers and books."

"Ah..." Leaf paused. "Fine, alright. Thank you."

Bill chuckled, and continued to eat his breakfast. Once done, he saw Leaf to the door.

"Have fun on the ship, okay? And, seriously, thanks." Bill said.

"Sure! Don't get turned into a pokémon again!" Leaf laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll be much more careful from now on." Bill assured her. After a few more goodbyes, Bill shut the door and Leaf continued onto Cerulean City. The grass was wet with dew, and the sun shone brightly, making the dew shine like crystals. Leaf stared at the tickets, smiling like an idiot for no reason.

She replayed some of the events last night, and couldn't help but think about how Gary had willingly helped her, without making her do anything in return. How he comforted her when she freaked about the thunder. How his heat beat at the steady and comforting rhythm of a drum under her head. And most of all, the small spark she felt when he took her hand in his, and how she didn't even try to pull away.

o.0.o.0.o

**Lol, what a cute ending. Haha, so, how's that for you, OldRivalshippers?**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	9. Misty Mania

**And another update with the Adventure Saga! Yays! And more updates in the future! Guess who's on summer vacation? ^.^**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon. **

o.0.o.0.o

_The Adventure Saga_

_The Beginning with Leaf Green_

o.0.o.0.o

After Leafs mini-adventure the night before, she seemed to be having the worst time finding Gary.

_"Figures," _she thought. "_The one time I want to find him and he up and leaves."_

Sighing with frustration, she decided to train for a few hours and idly pass time by looking through the small stalls set up around the city. After training a little while longer, she figured might as well head off to get her second gym badge from Misty. As she walked into the gym, she was slightly taken aback when she saw that there was a huge pool in the middle of the gym, with swimmers training with their water-type pokémon. Then she mentally slapped herself as she went around the pool. _Of course _Misty would have a pool in her gym. She was, in fact, known as 'The Tomboyish Mermaid'.

"Hey, you're a new face!" Misty greeted her. Misty was, unsurprisingly, in a swimsuit, and had carrot-orange hair tied into a side ponytail. Leaf was surprised by her youth. She looked to be no older than Gary!

"My name is Leaf Green, of Pallet Town." Leaf said. Misty snapped her fingers as she lead Leaf to the battlefield. It was like a giant pool, with a ton of rocks here and there, giving access to land pokémon.

"That's it! Not many trainers from Pallet come up this way. I'm Misty, Ceruleans gym leader. Over my years of training, I learned one thing: Only those trainers who have a policy about pokémon can turn pro! What's your approach when you catch and train pokémon?" Misty didn't wait for Leaf to answer. She moved to the other side of the battlefield, and once there, she shouted her answer. "Mine is an offensive water type!"

As if to prove it, she sent out her first pokémon, a Staryu, which landed happily into the water. Leaf decided on her trusty Pikachu, although he had to stand atop a rock.

"Alright, let's do this! Go Pikachu, use Thundershock!"

"Harden!" Staryu momentarily turned to steel, the attack useless. "Tackle!"

Staryu rammed into Pikachu, and it went flying into the air. Thankfully, he regained his composure and was able to direct himself to another rock.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball!"

"Electro Ball?" Misty asked as she watched Pikachu perform the move. A ball of electricity formed at the end of Pikachus tail, and, with a flip, the ball grew larger, and with one final flip, the ball went flying for Staryu, which was a direct hit. "Staryu?!" Misty asked. After a struggling moment, Staryu stood up.

"Star!" it said confidently.

"Electro Ball," Leaf said while crossing her arms. "Is an electric type move usually native in Unova. Trust me, I was just as shocked when my own, Kanto-native Pikachu learned it, pun intended."

"To bad that trick will only work once! Water Pulse!" the Staryu sent out ringlets of water that sent Pikachu flying. Much to the electric types distain, it landed in the water. It popped it's head up and made choppy, flailing motions toward the nearest stone. "Okay, Staryu, Tackle!"

Staryu began to repeatedly hit Pikachu with tackle after tackle, and since Pikachu was out of it's element, he was practically just taking the hits. Leaf watched in horror as Pikachu went underwater and bobbed back up again.

"Pikachu, Thundershock!"

"What, no-!"

"To late." Leaf smirked as the entire pool jolted with electricity. Staryu bobbed to the surface, yet Pikachu was no where to be found. Until he too bobbed up, swirls in his eyes, fainted.

"A double knockdown." Misty noted as she returned Staryu. Leaf mimicked the action by returning Pikachu. "But I'm not down for the count! Go, Starmie!" As Starmie landed in the water, it seemed to have received and aftershock from Pikachus attack earlier.

"_So the water was electrically charged, even afterwards." _Leaf thought as she looked at the evolved form of Starmie in front of her. "_Bulbasaur would be a good match, he is a grass type, after all. But, then again, he would be slipping and sliding all over the rocks, and fall into the water..."_

"Go, Pidgey!" Leaf cried as she threw the pokéball into the air. The flying-type flapped it's wings confidently as she hovered over the battle field. "Quick Attack!"

"Dodge, Starmie!" Misty shouted.

"Get it with Wing Attack!" Leaf yelled. Pidgey managed to hit this time, Starymie not having enough time to dodge.

"Water gun!" Misty ordered. Pidgey gracefully flew around the Water gun. "Water Pulse!"

"Shoot! Dodge!" Leaf cried as she watched her flying-type get hit with the powerful attack. "Shake it off! Wing Attack!"

Another hit.

"Okay, that's it, time to go all out!" Misty cried, watching as her pokémon got hit a second time with a wing attack. "Whirlpool!"

"Twister!" Leaf cried. "Two can play at that game, Misty!"

With screams of determination from both teenage trainers, the attacks collided, water and air slashing at each other, both trying to gain an upper hand. Suddenly, the Twister stopped, and Pidgey was smacked aside with the Whirlpool.

"Pidgey!" Leaf cried as the flying-type sank deeper underwater.

"Looks like that Twister attack isn't _quite _right." Misty laughed. "Aw, well. Another loss. Bring out your final pokémon, I want to finish this quick so I have a minute or two to myself."

"_My last pokémon is Bulbasuar." _Leaf thought, feeling the grass types pokéball twitch from anticipation and worry. "_But I need to make sure that Pidgey is okay..."_

"I'm not sending out my last pokémon until I see that Pidgey is knocked out!" Leaf declared with determination. At that exact moment, a flash of light erupted from the bottom of the pool, and a raging Twister literally plucked Starmie from the water and threw it against the side.

"What?!" exclaimed Misty in pure shock.

"I knew you'd pull through, Pidg..." Leaf stopped for a moment, staring at the new pokémon in front of her. Pulling out her pokédex, she looked up the new flying-type. "Eotto?"

"Pidgeotto!" the flying-type said with a nod of approval.

"Alright!" Leaf cried happily. "You evolved! And..." Leaf glanced at her pokédex, and smirked. "Looks like we've got a new move. Ariel Ace!"

Flying down with a trail of white light behind her, Pidgeotto slashed at Starmie. Being hit with the powerful attack, Starmie fainted on the spot. Misty stared for a moment before returning her pokémon and walking up to Leaf.

"Wow, you're to much, alright! Didn't even need to bring out your final pokémon. Here," Mist pressed a teardrop shaped badge into her hand. "That's the Cascade Badge!"

"Thank you!" Leaf said as she pinned the badge on her bag strap, under the Boulder Badge. Then she thought of something. "Say, have you seen anyone by the name of Gary Oak?"

"The hedgehog head?"

"Well, to put it bluntly..." Leaf said as she forced a smile onto her face. The carrot top didn't seem to hear her.

"Yeah, him, I've seen him. Came in and battled me real early, while I was doing my morning laps. And, if I do say so myself, he's pretty cute." Misty said as she placed her chin in her hands and closed her eyes. Leafs ears strangely began to heat up. Misty, snapping out of her thoughts, opened her eyes and looked at Leaf. "What's it to you? Are you going to pronounce your undying love for him?"

"EH?!" Leaf exclaimed as he face turned Cherri berry red. "No. Nononono, _no. _I just have something to deliver to him, that's all."

"Whatever. Deny it if you want. Yeah I saw him. He ran off to Vermillion City, though."

"Thank you," Leaf said as she bowed graciously. As she walked out the door, she pulled out her pokégear, hoping to contact Gary that way. As she listened to the phone ringing, and watched amused the sprite-form of Gary looked to be walking while the sprite-form of herself was holding a phone to its ear and tapping its foot, waiting.

_Hey, you've just contacted Gary Oak! I can't get to the phone, but leave a message and I'll get back to ya!_

Not answering. Ah, well, she'll have to find him the old fashioned way: walking towards his location. She's start tomorrow, as soon as she woke up.

o.0.o.0.o

**So I am out on summer vacation! ^.^ Now don't mind me as I sing the lyrics to "It's A Great Day To Be Alive" by Travis Tritt.**

**~I look in the mirror and what do I see? A lone wolf there staring back at me. Long in the tooth but harmless as can be. Lord, I guess he's doin' alright. And its a great day to be alive, I know the sun's still shining when I close my eyes. There's some hard times in the neighborhood, but why can't everyday be just this good?~**

**Happy Summer!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	10. Saved By a Slowking and an Old Trick

**So, here I am. Geez, I'm on a roll, huh?**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon.**

o.0.o.0.o

_The Adventure Saga:_

_The Beginning with Leaf Green_

o.0.o.0.o

Leaf was rudely awoken by the slams of doors outside her room. What was going on? Bleary eyed, she opened her door a crack, and was horrified to see Nurse Joy being roughly shoved down the hall by a group of thugs.

"What are you doing?" Nurse Joy exclaimed as the thugs threw open a nearby door. Not finding anyone, they continued onto the next one.

"Shut up!" cried one thug. Leaf bit her tongue, trying not to gasp as she noticed the insignia on the front. A bright red 'R'. Team Rocket. And they were searching the rooms for trainers. As quickly as she could, Leaf gathered up her things, made up the bed the best she could, and dove under the bed with hopes of not being found.

No sooner than a few seconds, her door slammed open, and Rocket Grunts came in. She held her breath, and shoved her bag into the darkest corner under the bed. If she was going to be captured by some thugs, she may as well spare her pokémon the misery. The grunts moved throughout the room. After reporting that they found nothing, they left.

Releasing the breath she held, she shimmied out from under the bed.

"Outsmarted by a girl in Bulbasaur jammies." she chuckled as she looked at her Blubasaur printed pants and T-shirt with a Bulbasaur head sticking it's tongue out. "Idiots."

"Says the girl who was outsmarted by some 'idiots'!" roared a grunt as he ran out of the bathroom. He pounced, and after a struggle, Leaf found herself sitting on the bed with her hands tied behind her back. The grunt placed his hands on his hips, admiring his work. Then he leaned in close to Leaf, taking the hair by her face in his hands, and rubbing it between his fingers.

"You know, for a teen, you're pretty cute. Maybe they'll let me keep you." Leaf responded by kicking him were it hurts. As he fell to the ground, cradling his privates, Leaf shook her head.

"Like I said. Idiots."

"S-Shut up!" the grunt cried, recovering quicker than Leaf thought he would. "Why are you even here, anyways, huh? Are you a trainer? If so, where's all your stuff?"

"My parents are renovating the house." Leaf sighed, bringing out her best acting skills. "Nurse Joy kindly gave me a place to stay."

He blinked for a moment, as if deciding to accept the information or not. Guessing that he did, the grunt roughly grabbed Leaf and pretty much dragged her down the corridor. They stopped at a room were two grunts were standing guard.

"Hey, this chick is here 'cause her parents are renovating. She's got nothing on her." the grunt said while saluting. Leaf guessed these grunts were higher-ups than the regular grunts. Admins, maybe?

"Just put her with Nurse Joy. Then continue searching rooms."

"Sir!" the grunt said as he saluted. Then he shoved her into the bedroom, where she fell pretty painfully on the floor near Nurse Joy. Leaf sat up, and tried to get into the most comfortable position she could manage.

"Are there any other trainers staying the night?" Leaf immediately asked. Nurse Joy blinked.

"No, you're the only one."

"We need to get back to my room." Leaf lowered her voice to a whisper. "All my pokéballs are under the bed."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but we've gotta get loose first." Leaf said as she glanced around the room, trying to find a somewhat sharp object to cut through the ropes.

"Hey, I think this is the room where..." Nurse Joy trailed off, opening the drawer on the nightstand table with her teeth. "Yes!" she exclaimed quietly. Leaf also looked into the drawer, and saw a pokéball. Through the red, she could make out a Slowking.

"A Slowking." Leaf exclaimed, also quietly, "But why is it here?"

"A trainer abandoned it here. I found it this morning, and meant to take it back to the front desk, but got called in on an emergency. I really don't know how long it's been here, but no one has claimed it yet."

"Poor thing." Leaf said as she stood up, and grabbed at it. After a few unsuccessful attempts, Leaf finally grabbed the pokéball, and managed to press the button. The Slowking looked around somewhat confused at the fact that he was summoned by someone other than his usual trainer. "Hey there, big fella." Leaf said. "Think you could help us out?"

Slowking looked at the two on the floor. He recognized Nurse Joy, but the girl with green eyes was a mystery to him.

"(_Yes, I believe I can help you.)" _Slowking said as he held his hands behind his back. Leaf blinked.

"Did it-"

"(**_He. _**_I am male, if you must know.)" _

"Okay, sorry," Leaf said. "Did he just talk?"

"It's his psychic abilities." Nurse Joy explained. "Slowking are extremely intelligent, and he is probably speaking to us through the mind."

"(_That is correct.)"_

"So... do you think you can untie us?"

"_(Yes,)" _Slowkings eyes glowed green, and Leaf felt the ropes loosen until they fell to the floor. As Leaf rose from the ground, she rubbed away the stiffness in her wrists, and looked at the Slowking.

"Would you mind helping me for a little while longer? We've got some thugs that are holding us here."

"(_Certainly.)" _Slowking said. He stood there, arms behind his back, awaiting an order.

"Okay, I have a plan." Leaf said as she gestured Nurse Joy and Slowking closer. "And it's going to be good."

o.0.o.0.o

"Hey, Team Rocket!" Leaf said as she pounded on the door with her foot. She and Nurse Joy had hidden the ropes under the nightstand, and placed there hands behind their backs, making it look like they were still tied up.

"Shut up!"

"But I need to use the bathroom!"

"Yeah, like we haven't heard that old trick before." snickered one grunt, not opening the door.

"No, I'm serious, I really need to go!"

"Fine then," one of them said. He opened the door, and tossed an old bucket on the floor. It clattered to the ground as Leaf stared at it. She looked back up at the grunts.

"You really can't be serious."

"If you have to go so bad, you really shouldn't mind." smirked the grunt.

"Well, when desperate times call for desperate measures..."

The two men looked flustered for a moment, before turning away.

"If you really are going to go, we will turn away because we are much more gentlemanly then any of the other grunts."

Leaf smirked as the two became surrounded in a light green light, and they were lifted off the ground, quickly to be silenced when their heads were banged together. Slowking stepped from behind the door, a smug smirk on his face.

"That's why they're called old tricks." Leaf said as she got up from the floor. "They always work."

"I think the grunts are planning on raiding the storage center for pokémon that are staying overnight." Nurse Joy said as she got up off the floor.

"The best thing to do right now, though, is to contact the police." Leaf said. "I'll assume guards are by all the obvious entrances, and the pokémon holding vault as well. Since they checked all the rooms, and they captured the only two humans on the premises, there probably won't be any guards. So, you stay here with Slowking. I'll run to my room quick, and grab my bag. That has my pokéballs and pokégear in it. Once I obtain that, we can call the police."

After Leaf finished, she slipped out of the room, and looked around. Seeing no one, she continued silently down the hallway until she was back at her own room. It was then Leaf had, unfortunately, heard voices behind the closed door. No doubt Rocket Grunts, she thought of a plan quickly before they realized that she escaped. Then she banged loudly on the door and, hoping to sound menacing, she began to speak.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. She heard grunts scrambling around, trying to get in order. "Slacking off? Just wait until the boss man hears about this..." Faster than a herd of Rabidashs', the grunts were running to find something productive to do. Leaf, of course, hurried into her room, and grabbed her bag from its hiding spot. Thankfully, it was undisturbed.

Quickly alerting the police via pokégear, Leaf sat nervously, awaiting the arrival of Officer Jenny and her troops. Not having to wait long, a police man nearly kicked her door down. After she reported what happened, Officer Jenny went to talk to Leaf.

"You called us, right?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Yeah, where's Team Rocket? Did you get them?"

"They're gone."

"What?"

"They're gone. We have reports of stolen TMs and some electronics, but other than that, there's nothing at all. No pokémon were reported missing." This surprised Leaf. She was sure they were going for the pokémon. Why else would they go to a pokémon center? After one last rundown, the police left, and Leaf retired for bed.

o.0.o.0.o

Leaf was just on the outskirts of Cerulean City when Nurse Joy came running.

"Leaf! Wait up, Leaf!" she called. Leaf was momentarily confused. Had she forgotten something? As she went through a checklist of everything in her head, she knew she had everything. So why was Nurse Joy running after her? "Geez, I thought I'd never catch up to you." Nurse Joy said between pants.

"What is it, Nurse Joy?" Leaf asked as she stared at the pink-haired nurse.

"I just wanted to thank you again for your help. You handled yourself like a real pro last night."

"Oh? Well, it was nothing..." Leaf said as she kicked at some dirt with her shoe.

"And I also came to give you this." Nurse Joy handed Leaf Slowkings pokéball, the psychic-type staring at her through the transparent red part of the pokéball. "He was kinda distraught when you weren't at the center, and decided he's much rather be with you than his original trainer if he ever did come back."

"Really?" Leaf asked as she took the pokéball.

"Yep. You're taking the gym challenge, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you should head to Saffron City. That's the nearest city with a gym."

"Okay!" said Leaf as she clipped Slowkings pokéball on her belt. "Thanks!"

o.0.o.0.o

**Okay, done! ^.^**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	11. A Battle of Shocking Proportions

**Hey everybody! Another update, another day, and more reviews! So, yays! ^.^**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon.**

o.0.o.0.o

_The Adventure Saga_

_The Beginning with Leaf Green_

o.0.o.0.o

Leaf was glad to say that Bulbasaur evolved during a short training period, and had learned Double-Edge. Pikachu and Pidgeotto both leveled up, and she found that Slowking not only knew Telekinesis, but also Physhock, Disable, and Zen Headbutt. Basically, life was good. Until she reached the gate to Saffron City.

"Hey, sorry, the road is closed and you can't pass through." the guard stopped Leaf as she tried to get through the gate to Saffron City.

"What? Why?" she asked as she walked up to the desk. The guard shrugged.

"Beats me." he sighed. "Hey, can you do me a favor? I'm dying of thirst, and can't leave my post. Think you could stick this dollar in that vending machine and get me something?"

The hard look of irritation softened as Leaf accepted the dollar.

"Coke or Pepsi?"

o.0.o.0.o

After getting the guard his drink, she managed to obtain some information. Apparently, she can go through the Underground Path to get to Vermilion City, where she can battle Lt. Surge. When she inquired about Gary, the guard said he couldn't think of anyone who fit that description that attempted to pass through. So she concluded that he had also gone to Vermilion to defeat Lt. Surge.

After a quick goodbye to the guard, she left the gate so that she could get into the Underground Path. As she traveled down it, she found it unnerving how it seemed to go on forever, and how dark it was. Would it have seriously killed them to put some brighter lights in the place? For company, she let out Pikachu, who's cheeriness made her forget about the length and creepiness of the path, until she came out into the light of the gate that concealed the path.

With a quick glance at her map, Leaf continued by on the route to Vermilion City.

o.0.o.0.o

Leaf entered the city, and breathed in the fresh sea air. She sighed in content, and looked about the town. She located the pokémon center and pokémart quickly, and saw the gym in the distance. Like all trainers, she stepped into the gym, and looked around. There were, in fact, very few gym trainers. Only one old man, but when she passed him, he merely brushed her off, and told her to keep going.

"My pokémon all fainted. We were all beaten by another trainer. The other gym trainers are getting their pokémon healed." he explained. So Leaf went on. She noticed that there were trash cans all over, lined up in three by five rows. As she looked ahead, there was an electric gate blacking her way to the gym leader. Not knowing what else to do, she began to search through the trash bins. Leaf was thankful that there was only paper at the bottom.

In one bin, there was a switch. Pressing it, the first gate fell down. Moving to the next bin, she dug through the trashcan, and found nothing. The electric gate came back up.

"_Ha!" _tough, male voice said over the intercom. "_You'll have to do better than that, soldier! Here's a hint: The next switch is adjacent to the first!" _The intercom clicked off, leaving Leaf in her reminiscing.

"_Adjacent, huh?" _she thought as she found the first switch again. She turned, looking at the four trashcans. Which one? Slowly, she made her way to the trash can to the front of the first one, and began to dig. There, she found the second switch, and with a satisfying click, the last gate fell down. She walked through, and found the Lightening American, Lt. Surge.

"Well I knew there was a trainer here, but I didn't expect you to be a girl..." Lt. Surge mumbled before continuing. "Hey, soldier! What do you think you're doing here?!"

"I'm Leaf Green, and I'm here to win your gym badge."

"You won't last long in combat! Not with your puny power! My pokémon helped me win the war! They paralyzed all my opponents, just like they will to yours!" he sent out a Voltorb. Leaf grabbed her Ivasaurs pokéball, and released the grass-type.

"Double-Edge!" Leaf cried. She knew that war must have hardened the gym leader and his pokémon in strength and she wanted to end this fast, even if Bulbasaur ended up taking damage. A one-hit KO for both sides, really. Ivasaur was still new to the move, and it ended up fainting due to damage to itself. Gritting her teeth, Leaf returned Ivasaur and sent out Slowking.

"Jolteon!" Surge called out. "Roar!" Now Leaf was the one to be surprised. Slowking got sent back to it's pokéball, and was replaced with Pidgeotto. "Shock Wave!"

"Dodge!" Leaf cried, but was to late. Her pokémon fell to the ground with a disheartening thump. Gritting her teeth, Leaf thought through her options. Ivasuar and Pidgeotto were both down for the count... "Slowking!" she cried. "We'll try this tactic again! Telekinesis!" Slowking used the move to lift Jolteon into the air, and slammed it around into some rocks.

"Shock Wave!" Lt. Surge cried. The attack hit Slowking head on.

"Physhock!" Leaf ordered. A purple ball of energy radiating with electricity formed in his hands, and blasted Jolteon. "Follow up with Zen Headbutt!" Slowkings crown-like head surrounded in a blue energy, and he rammed into the eeveelution. Both slammed into some rocks, and Slowking stood over the fainted pokémon victorious. "Alright, Slowking!" Leaf cried as Lt. Surge returned his pokémon. Her victory was short lived, however, when Slowking fell to one knee, wincing as electricity sparked around his form.

"Seems Jolteons static ability took affect on your Slowking." Lt. Surge smirked. "Then this last part will be easy!" He threw his last and final pokéball into the air, releasing a Riachu.

"Slowking, use-" Leaf was cut off when a pokéball form her belt flashed open, releasing her Pikachu. Leaf stood in shock as the electric mouse stood menacingly in front of his evolution. In fact, this was the scariest her own Pikachu looked since she had captured him in the Viridian Forest. His little paws were clenched into fists, and a glare was set on his face. Electricity sparked from the red sacks on his cheeks. "Pikachu? What are you doing?" Leaf grabbed his pokéball, enlarged it, and pointed it towards the electric-type. "Return." The red light flashed out, and hit Pikachu, but instead of bringing him back to his pokéball, he seemed to shake off the beam, making the return ineffective. "What in the world...?"

"It seems that your Pikachu wants to battle my Riachu." Lt. Surge said, crossing his arms. His Riachu mimicked the action. "And it doesn't seem like it'll go back to it's pokéball without a battle."

Leaf looked at her electric type thoughtfully. Was he sensing Raichus strong electric waves, and that's why he wanted to battle? Or was he maybe trying to prove himself to his evolution that he could be just as strong?She thought of him merely shaking off the return beam of his pokéball. Was he that determined to battle? What power did the tiny mouse pokémon really hold? Leaf slowly pulled out a pokéball.

"Slowking, Return."

o.0.o.0.o

**So, this is the first time that I ever left with a cliffhanger on a battle. So, what do all you think? Good? Bad? Terrible? And, most importantly, who will win?**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	12. Ending of One Battle, Start of Another

**So, yeah. Hey everyone, I kinda left you with a cliffhanger, huh? XD Well, this battle will soon be concluded, and then, we'll move into one of my favorite/somewhat most fun to write parts of Leaf Green. Note that it'll stray from the game, but I really, really don't care.**

**Amy47101 doesn't own pokemon**

o.0.o.0.o

_The Adventure Saga_

_The Beginning with Leaf Green_

o.0.o.0.o

With shouts of challenge and defiance from both, pokémon and trainer, Raichu and Pikachu clashed in a flash of electricity. The result was so strong, that even was sure the light bulbs would blow. Thankfully, they didn't.

"Don't hold back, Pikachu!" Leaf yelled out. "Mega Punch!"

"Riachu, you too!" the two pokémon became locked in the attacks, their fists pulsing with energy. Both were glaring daggers at each other before Pikachu jumped back. Raichu turned around, and smacked it's pre-evolved form around with it's tail.

"Tail Whip." Leaf growled under her breath as she watched Pikachu slam into some rocks. Never would she had thought that a move that was meant to infatuate the foe could become such a deadly attack.

"It's amazing the things you learn when fighting for your life." Surge commented as Pikachu picked himself up, and waited for an order.

"Mega Punch!" this time, Pikachu managed to make a hit right in the stomach of the foe. "Electro Ball!" Although the attack wasn't as effective as usual, Pikachu managed to hit it again.

"Slam!" Lt. Surge cried.

"Dodge it!" Pikachu scooted to the side, but Riachu still managed to get him with his tail. Leaf glanced around frantically, watching as Pikachu battled Raichu with a Mega Punch. She need a way to get Pikachus speed and accuracy into the battle before Riachu and Surge would notice, and deflect it with Tail Whip or Slam. Slowly, she looked up, and remembered the first electrical crash. Would her Pikachu be strong enough to do it? "Pikachu!" Leaf yelled. She pointed up. "Use Thunderbolt!"

There was a flash of electricity, and some explosions, before the entire room was plunged into darkness. Surge let out a small curse from the shock, and Leaf heard him fumbling around in his pockets.

"This is perfect." Leaf muttered. "Pikachu, Quick Attack!" She heard Riachu cry out in pain, and knew that it didn't see it coming. "Keep it up!" Pikachu continued with it's quick onslaught of attacks, until Lt. Surge finally pulled out a lighter, and lit it with a slight hiss. Although he could not see across the battlefield to Leaf, he did notice that one pokémon was missing. "Hey, Lt. Surge." he looked up at Leafs voice. "Look up." Slowly, the gym leader raised his arm, allowing the small light to cast dimly onto the ceiling, were the electric mouse pokémon sat waiting, before jumping down. He used quick attack, and, due to the fall, it was easily one of the fastest Quick Attacks Lt. Surge has ever seen in any of his battles. Pikachu slammed onto the foes head and knocked out his evolution cold.

"Ah, darn!" Surge said as he returned Riachu. "Give me a minute, soldier, I've gotta get the emergency power system up and running." there was some shuffling around, and a few curses of irritation courtesy of stubbed toes before a small humming noise filled the air. Dim lights clicked on, and Leaf laughed at her Pikachu doing a little victory dance. Shaking her head, she returned the electric mouse to it's pokéball. She then went and obtained her Thunder Badge, pinning it under her Cascade Badge. With a few words/orders of encouragement, Leaf left the gym fresh off a new victory.

o.0.o.0.o

Leaf was just enjoying the view. She was happy off a victory, and her pokémon were having a blast, running around the public beaches. As Leaf finally caught up to them, she was stopped by a short man with a fake-looking beard and sunglasses.

"Oh, what an adorable pokémon!" he exclaimed as he looked at her Pikachu. "I must introduce it to the rest of the club!"

"Uh... club?" Leaf asked as she picked her Pikachu up.

"Oh, is he yours?" the man asked.

"Yeah."

"What else do you have?" he asked. Leaf glanced nervously at him, before stepping back and showing the rest of her team. "Ah, ah, impressive!" he said as he looked from Ivasaur to Pidgeot to Slowking. "That's final! You are now an official member of the Pokémon Fanclub!"

"Uh..."

"Come, come child!" the man cried as he practically dragged her to a nearby cottage, her pokémon following frantically behind. When they stopped, Leaf pulled her hand loose from his, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Care to explain why you practically kidnapped me?" she demanded, searching for an explanation.

"Kidnapped? Why no, no child! As I said, you are an honorary member of the Pokémon Fanclub!" the man was quiet for a moment. "Ah, I didn't introduce myself, did I? I am the Chairman of the club!"

"My name is Leaf." Leaf said as the chairman led her inside the club. She saw many pictures of cuter pokémon and some people with their pokémon creating beautiful combinations that showed them off. The Chairman must have caught her staring at the posters, because he chuckled, and began to explain them.

"Those, my dear girl, are contests."

"Contests?" Leaf repeated. She never heard of such a term before.

"Yes. Instead of basing a pokémon on their battling skills, they are based off of beauty. See, first is the appeal round, were Coordinators, trainers that participate in contests, dress up their pokémon in under sixty seconds in order to show off an aspect of their pokémon. Second is the dance round, were coordinators and pokémon have to synchronize themselves to the music and dance. The third and final round is were the pokémon must create glorious moves to show themselves off. Like, say, your Slowking. He would want to show off his mind power because it is his best aspect. So you would want to create something to show how powerful the he is."

"Oh," Leaf said. "It sounds extremely interesting. Honestly."

"I know! That's why I'm trying to convince the Pokémon Association to allow them in other regions besides Hoenn and Sinnoh. I think I'm on a roll with Johto, because they apparently started construction for a Pokélathon Dome, which is like sports tournament. About one step behind a contest, if you ask me. Soon, contests will be known across the globe and the true beauty and strength of pokémon will be revealed!"

"You seem passionate about this." Leaf noted.

"Of course! What do you do, Leaf?"

"Me? I train and battle. I already got my third gym badge!" she exclaimed determinedly as she pointed to the three gleaming badges on her bag strap.

"Ah, so you are strong!" Chairman said as he nodded. "You do realize that Ivasuars are hard to find in the wild. Did you catch it?"

"Hm? Well, no."

"I figured that. A boy with spiky hair came by yesterday with a Charmeleon. He explained to me that he got it from Prof. Oak, and that he had a friend on the way with a Bulbasaur, also from Prof. Oak. He said that she was his rival, and I know that Bulbasaurs are near impossible to get in the wild."

"So your assuming I'm his rival, huh?" Leaf asked. "Yeah, I'm his rival. See," Leaf pulled out the two tickets to the S.S. Anne. "I'm trying to find him. I got these tickets a few days ago, and they were intended for the both of us. He left Cerulean before I could give one to him, and now I'm trying to find him."

"Oh-ho!" Chairman chuckled. "It seems that he's got girl chasing him, no?"

"Aah! No, not at all!" Leaf said frantically. "We're not even friends! Just rivals!"

"Just rivals?" the Chairman asked. "Are you sure that you're _just _rivals?"

"Yes, yeah." Leaf said quickly. "Just rivals."

"Ah, well, you're to little to late. That young male left town just yesterday. If I recall correctly, he also had three gym badges."

"Did he give any indication of were we might have went?"

"I recall him saying something about Lavender Town, although I can't possibly imagine why anyone would go there unless they stumbled upon it on accident." the Chairman shuddered. "That place is supposed to be livid with ghosts, and they sometimes say that young trainers going missing without a trace, only to come up dead later. Only channelers live in that town... and half the time they are supposedly possessed."

"I don't believe in such things." Leaf said as she shook her head. "But thank you for your information. Maybe I'll stop by when we come back to board the S.S. Anne." with a quick goodbye, Leaf left Vermillion, using her map to give her directions to the supposedly 'haunted' Lavender Town.

o.0.o.0.o

"_Why?" _Gary thought as he sprinted around a corner. "_Why did I do this? What did I hope to achieve?"_

Gary had come to Lavender Town to investigate the trainer disappearances. He just wanted to prove that all that crap about ghost kidnapping them and murdering them was bogus. He was so, _so_ sure it was. But now, he was running for his life through the Pokémon Tower. It was supposed to be filled with channelers and paranormal researchers, but was completely empty. He was the only one.

Gary screamed bloody murder when something grabbed his ankle, causing him to fall on his face. Spitting out dirt, he didn't dare turn around towards what had trapped him on the ground, mostly because it felt oddly like a hand...

"I'm lonely..." that voice echoed off the walls. "So very lonely, Gary." the tall shadow that had been chasing him. It rounded the corner, and paused, staring at the teen. If the thing had a face, then Gary was sure that it would've been showing a mix of triumph and pity. "Won't you join me?" the figure reached out his hand, and wrapped it's ice cold fingers around his neck, and squeezed. Gary gasped for breath, trying to hit the being away, but his efforts were futile. How could he defend himself against something that didn't have a body?

Suddenly, his pokégear rang. The entity let go, and took the device from Garys belt, keeping close eye on the boy as he gasped for breath, laying on his back and refilling his lungs with the refreshing oxygen. More ghostly hand came from the ground, and pinned the boys wrists to the ground, an extra precaution courtesy of the dark shadow entity. The entity answered the call.

"Hey, Leaf." it said. Gary sat, dumbfounded and horrified at the fact that the voice coming from it's mouth sounded _exactly like his. _

"_Gary, where have you been? I've been trying to find you since you left Cerulean!"_

"Why?" asked the entity.

"_I've got a surprise for you!" _she laughed. "_You're still in Lavender Town, right?"_

"Yep." the entity said. "In fact, I'm in the Pokémon Tower right now."

"_Really, Gary?" _Leaf sounded skeptical. "_I thought you didn't believe in any of that stuff."_

"_Thatta girl, Leaf!" _Gary thought. "_Figure it out, it's not me!"_

__"I'm telling you Leaf, this place if crawling with ghosts." the entity said. "It can made the strongest skeptic a believer just by coming inside."

"_Really?" _Leaf asked, even more skeptical than before.

"Really. Say, how 'bout I give you a tour of the place. If that doesn't make you want to believe, then I don't know what will."

"_I don't know..."_

"No, Leaf!" Gary yelled as loud as he could, pulling against the ghostly hands holding him down.. "That's not me! Don't listen to him, don't even think about coming here!"

"_Gary?!" _Leaf asked, her voice slightly frantic. "_Gary, what's going on?!"_

"Don't come, Leaf, don't-" Gary was cut off as the entity crushed the pokégear in his fist, letting the crumbled pieces of the device fall to the floor. The entity literally seemed to be emitting anger.

"How dare you interfere." it hissed. "And you'll pay for it." slowly, the entity sauntered forward, shrinking in size until he was literally the exact outline of Gary, almost as if it where his shadow with red eyes for slits. "I'll kill your little girlfriend, and I'll make you remember every. Last. Detail."

Gary was dumbfounded. What did he mean by making him remember...?

All his thoughts were cut off when the shadow entity literally entered his body, the shadow form merging with his own body almost perfectly. He felt a gut wrenching pain, and his limbs began to spasm. He tried to move his arms, but realized that he had no control over anything except his mind anymore.

"_They say," _the entity said in his panicked mind. "_That the mind is the strongest part of the body. And I have heard," _Gary could practically see him smirk. _"That it is always the hardest to take over."_

It was just after that that Gary fell in unconsciousness.

o.0.o.0.o

**So... creepy Lavender Town is next. Yep. Lavender Town. And I don't know what you guys consider 'dark' in the paranormal world, but if you don't want to read it, you on't have to. I actually consider this to be really mild, seeing that some people go completely insane here...**

**And I'm evil. ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! MWA HAHAHAHA*coughhackhackcough***

**Well... yep. That's it. Read, review, and stay tuned!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	13. Dreams and Warnings

**Hi everyone! I left you with a cliffhanger, huh? What on earth happened to Gary? Maybe Leaf will find out? And will Gary fight back the shadow entity? Who knows? **

**...**

**Last one was a stupid question. I know! XD**

**Amy47101 does own pokémon.**

o.0.o.0.o

_The Adventure Saga_

_The Beginning of Leaf Green_

o.0.o.0.o.

Leaf stared at her pokégear, horrified and afraid when his little sprite disappeared from her screen, and this sentence popped up: _This number is no longer in service._ Her hand shook as she closed the pokégear. What was that? First, Gary urged her to come to the Pokémon Tower, and at the very end he was screaming at her to not come.

_"No, Leaf! That's not me! Don't listen to him, don't even think about coming here!"_

His words echoed in her head. Should she heed his warning? Not to go to Lavender Town? But he sounded so desperate and... he sounded scared. Gary Oak sounded scared, no, terrified.

Leaf looked up at Rock Tunnel, and slowly turned her flashlight on. Wether Gary wanted her to or not, she was heading to Lavender Town. He needed her help, and besides, ghosts don't exist.

Right?

o.0.o.0.o

Gary awoke, slightly disoriented. He placed a hand to his head, closing his eyes to clear the fuzziness. What happened? He remembered the dark entity trying to possess him... Did he fight it off?

He smirked, his ego growing bigger. Her fought off a dark entity that was supposedly killing of trainers! How many people managed to do _that?_ Shoving his hands in his pockets, he walked towards the exit of the Pokémon Tower.

"Some entity," he muttered. And to think that he was so scared for Leafs wellbeing. Now he can go and tell her about his heroics. Surely, she'll be here soon. He paused for a moment, looking at the only other person in the tower. He looked like... him? "What in the world...?"

"Huh." that was his voice. His voice coming from his own mouth, but he was standing over here! What the hell was going on?! "It seems I didn't _suppress _your spirit, but pushed it out completely." Garys confusion must have been evident, for... _whoever _was in front of him decided to explain. "Oh, don't remember? I possessed you. Otherwise known as, I took over your body. Most of the time, the spirit is suppressed in the persons body until I, the spirit, decide to leave or the person works up the strength to fight back, regains control, and pushes the spirit out. In some rare cases, however, spirits push the entire soul out of body, leaving them with complete control."

"So then..." Gary looked down fearfully at his hands, and felt a little sick seeing that they were transparent, a light shade of silvery-blue. To prove his hypothesis, he reached out slowly, and touched the wall. His hand went right on through. "But I can still stop you! You touched me, didn't you? You were choking me!"

"Nope," Entity Gary smirked. "Only a rare bread of spirits can do that, and as far as I can tell..." his smirk grew larger. "You're nothing more than a place-bound spirit. You can't leave Lavender Town. And if your girlfriend does come here, then you might as well give up on talking to her. Unless she's secretly psychic or something." he chuckled. "And no one dares to come into this tower because of me. But don't worry," his smirk grew to be rather evil looking. "I'm sure the spirits of those other trainers wouldn't mind talking to you. Maybe you can communicate with a Gastly or something."

Gary forgot what the entity said, and ran forward, ready to punch him. But Entity Gary stepped into the sunlight streaming through the open door. As Gary stepped into it, gasped as the sun made his body flicker slightly, as if he were disappearing. Gary jumped back, breathing heavily, relieved to see that his ghostly hand was once again reappearing. He looked up at Entity Gary.

"Oh, and that happens whenever you step in sunlight. Might want to wait till dark to step out of the tower."

"What about you?" growled Gary, enraged that he couldn't do a thing.

"Me? Why I'm also a place-bound spirit. But unlike you, I can't leave the Tower, inside your body or not. So," he glanced at Gary out of the corner of his eye. "I'll stay here, and make sure to scare out anyone except for 'Leaf'."

o.0.o.0.o

Leaf exited the Rock Tunnel, clicking the flashlight off. After walking for a small bit, she came upon Lavender Town, and immediately felt uncomfortable. No matter where she went, she felt people staring at her. She attempted to ask some questions, but everyone dodged out of her way or made up an excuse. Soon the stares increased to whispers, and people were avoiding her. Why? Well, she was about to find out.

"Excuse me," she said as she entered the small store that they called a pokémart. It was barely stocked, and seemed pretty mediocre in Leafs opinion. "I would like to-"

"We're closed!" the clerk shouted, interrupting Leaf.

"Uh..."

"We're sold out!"

"But I-"

"There aren't any flying pancakes in the back!"

"...What?" After a few very awkward moments, the clerk finally just broke down in tears. "_Okay..." _thought Leaf. "_Maybe the people here are as crazy as the rumors..."_

"I'm sorry, but ever since what happened recently, I've been told to not sell anything to newcomers!"

"What?" Leaf asked as she moved closer to the checkout. "Why is that? What happened?" The clerk sniffled, and blew his nose.

"A young trainer went into the Pokémon Tower about twenty-four hours ago... And he still hasn't come back yet. After about five or six hours, some police officers went in to search for him, but they ran out screaming. We don't know if he's dead or alive, and, truthfully, all those deaths caused by 'spirits', they were caused by recklessness and accidents. But now I'm concerned."

"Why?" asked Leaf. She needed as much information as possible. The clerk paused, before leaning down and holding his head in their hands.

"About six months ago, Team Rocket murdered a trainer in the Pokémon Tower while they were trying to mug him. Ever since then these accidents have been happening, and that's what everyone passed it off as: simply accidents or reckless mistakes. The most recent was a young female who took a dare and went in at night. She was found dead in the morning, but no matter what, no coroner or doctor could find a reason of death. After that, a horrid rumor began going around that the land was cursed, and hundreds of people were murdered by a ghost, when it was only two or three. As you can see," he gestured out the window. "We don't get much tourism in the first place, except for crazy ghost hunters and adventure-craving teens. So I was surprised when Mr. Fuji..."

"Mr. Fuji?"

"Oh, he basically runs an orphanage for orphaned pokémon. With such a small population, we pretty much elected him as mayor."

"Oh, okay. Continue, please."

"Sure. Mr. Fuji told us to not allow tourists into the town. If they do come in, then turn them away and make sure to keep them out of harms way." the clerk let out a sigh. "That's why I tried to get rid of you. Mr. Fuji doesn't want anyone else to get hurt." Leaf put a comforting hand on his shoulder as a few tears slipped from his eyes.

"Mr. Fuji sounds like a kind and gentle soul. I understand that all he wants is to is protect the innocents. And I know," Leaf paused. "I know that it pains you, but I need to know what else is going on."

"Are you a police agent or something? Please don't shut down the town!"

"Don't you think," Leaf said with a small smile. "That I'm a little to young for that?" The clerk rubbed his tears away and sniffed again while Leaf removed her hand from his shoulder.

"I suppose so. Then why do you care so much?"

"I believe that my friend went in, and if he did, I'm nervous for his wellbeing. I got a rather disturbing phone call before I lost the signal."

"I don't know. I think he may have gone in, declaring that he'll prove all these rumors wrong, and bolted in. He's been missing, as you already know, and no one has been able to get in without being, well," he coughed. "Excuse my language, but no one has been able to get in without being scared shitless." he glanced out the window, and grimaced. "You should get a room from Nurse Joy. It's not smart to wander around after dark."

o.0.o.0.o

_Leaf was walking through a world, trying to find left and right. There was almost no light, and any light there was, well, it was swallowed up by the fog, that which seemed to be growing thicker each and every moment. Leaf looked around, panicked. She couldn't make heads or tails of this place!_

_"Leaf!" Leaf whipped around and saw a, well, somewhat translucent form of Gary running towards her._

_"Gary?" Leaf asked, suddenly turning red. She was dreaming of Gary Oak! Why was she dreaming of Gary freaking Oak?!_

_"I told you not to come!" Gary said as he pointed his finger accusingly in her face._

_"Not to come...? I couldn't just leave you! You sounded terrified!"_

_"Hell yeah, I was terrified!"_

_"Then why won't you let me help you?"_

_"Leaf, just don't come into the tower. I can take care of myself." he turned and walked away, but Leaf wasn't going to have it._

_"Gary, don't be so arrogant! Pride doesn't get you anywhere if you're-" Leaf went to place a hand on his shoulder to stop him, but her hand went strait through his shoulder. She stared at her hand, hanging in the middle of his shoulder blade, before she slowly pulled her hand back, staring at it. "...dead." she looked up at the spiky-haired boy, who turned back towards her. Slowly, she raised her hand, and poked his arm. Her finger went right through. She gasped, and brought her hands to her mouth, her breaths coming out in short gasps. "Gary, Gary are you- are you...?"_

_"Leaf, calm down, I'm not dead."_

_"But you... my hand... your arm..."_

_"It's a small... setback." Gary said slowly._

_"What on earth happened? Gary, you need help!"_

_"No, Leaf don't come! Don't come to the Pokémon Tower!"_

_"Why?!" screamed Leaf. If she could, she'd grab the spiky-haired kid by the shoulders and shake him till he got some sense knocked into him. "Let me help you!"_

_"Leaf, I don't want you to die, damnit!" Gary shouted this, causing Leaf to slightly flinch._

_"Die?"_

_"Leaf, listen to me, I'd be torn apart if you died because of me, just understand that for me, please." he took in a deep breath. "And I think I like you, more than rivals, maybe even more than friends." Leaf said nothing as Gary wrapped his ghostly arms around her. "Just don't come, please, please just don't come."_

o.0.o.0.o

Leaf jolted awake, and looked around the vacant pokémon center room. What a dream! She wrapped her arms around her legs, pulling her knees to her chest. She was crying, trying to figure out the craziness of the dream. Gary had warned her not to come... but he also said that he liked her...

She shook her head, and stared ahead. Dreams aren't significant. It was only a dream, caused by her own phycological being. But if her own phycological being caused the dream... did that mean she _wanted _Gary to tell her that he liked her? Did that mean that she liked Gary?

Leaf pushed the thought to the back of her head. She didn't like Gary. _Nooooo, _she couldn't like Gary. They've been rivals for as long as she could remember. Besides, she could get any girl he wanted. Why would he want _her?_

Regardless of what he said in the dream, Leaf had enough information to know that _something _happened to Gary while he was in the Pokémon Tower. And he wasn't _fine_. He needed some form of help, and from what she heard, even the most hardened of police officers were scared out.

But she wouldn't be scared out like others. She'd go inside, and no matter what happened, she would find Gary, and get him out. Slowly, she changed into her civilian clothes, and gathered her things. She snuck out and down to Nurse Joys service counter, and placed her room key on the counter. Writing a quick note, stating where she was going, she signed it and placed it under the key.

She continued to walk out the door, and moving towards the Pokémon Tower under the moonlight. With a deep breath to calm her nerves, and walked inside the tower.

o.0.o.0.o

**Don't look at me like that! You all know the phrase, another day, another cliffhanger!**

**...**

**Wait... That's NOT the phrase? Well damn. *runs away***

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	14. Barely Survived

**Hey everyone! I loved how the last chapter turned out, and I plan on having this chapter be the last chapter in Lavender Town. Maybe second to last. I don't know. *shrugs*. Anyways... onto the story!**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon.**

o.0.o.0.o

_The Adventure Saga_

_The Beginning with Leaf Green_

o.0.o.0.o

Leaf, with her flashlight turned on, took a few hesitant steps forward.

"Ghosts aren't real, Leaf." she muttered to herself, her flashlight scanning over the dark walls. Suddenly, the door behind her slammed shut. She snickered. "Really Gary?" she asked aloud. "That's the most cliché trick in the book. I'm sure it was 'just the wind', right?" Silence. "Well, whatever, Gary. Scare me all you like. I'll find you anyway."

Leaf began to creep up the stairs, the Tower deadly silent. For some reason, Leaf could've sworn that she saw shadows moving in her perpetual vision, but when she turned, they were just normal shadows, completely still. No one was in the tower, like the clerk at the pokémart said, but as she also noticed that the ghost pokémon were also gone. It was unsettling...

As she reached the third floor of the Tower, she had her hand hovering over her pokéballs. The unsettling feeling in the stomach made her sick, and although she kept reassuring herself that she was just paranoid, and Gary was just pulling tricks with her, Leaf knew that it was more than that. She felt she was being followed, but knew no one was there. Ghosts didn't exist. Only ghost pokémon. That's it.

Slowly, she made her way to the top floor, and found that the temperature dropped by at least ten degrees. Goosebumps arose on her exposed skin, and she shivered. She looked up, and saw a familiar figure standing over what looked like a headstone.

"Gary!" she yelled. He paused, and turned towards her, an arrogant smirk on his face. Leaf let out a sigh of relief. Yep, same old Gary. She walked up to him. "Why are you here in the middle of the night? Come on, let's get back to the pokémon center. It's not safe."

"I can't leave."

"What...?"

"I can't leave here." he repeated. He raised his hand and pointed to the memorial. "You see that, Leaf?" Leaf shined her flashlight over the memorial, and read the name.

"Tyler Wesley... Who's that, Gary?" Leaf looked up at him, and was taken by complete surprise when Gary wrapped his hands around her wrists tightly, and slammed her into the nearest headstone. The flashlight had flown out of her hands, and had rolled away, casting light over the memorial. Gary pushed her hands against the gravestone, one one either side of her head. "Gary, stop! You're hurting me!"

"Shut up!" he brought Leaf towards him, and slammed her against the headstone again. He took a deep breath, and leaned in close to Leafs face. "I'm not Gary. _I'm _Tyler."

"Gary, it's not funny anymore!" Leaf yelled. "Knock it off with the pranks!"

"What's so hard to get?" demanded 'Gary'. "I'm. Not. GARY." with each word, he kept slamming Leaf into the headstone in blind rage. "How dare you even _think _that I am the same as that egotistic wimp!"

"Where's Gary?" Leaf whispered, trying, and failing, not to cry.

"Not here." Gary-Tyler smirked. "It's time I added your soul to the collection."

"Collection...? What are you talking about?!"

"Did you _really _think all those deaths here were accidents? Sure, they _looked _like accidents, but I set them up to look like that." he paused, and shook his head. "Except the last one. That girl was a fighter, for sure. Fell two stories. Should've been dead, but was just barely hanging on." He smirked. "I had to strangle the life out of her. Now I have four souls under my control, soon to become five. Oh, and before you ask, _Gary_ isn't one of those four. Just the four who died in 'accidents'."

"Then where...?"

"He's somewhere in this god-awful town. You know, _in spirit." _he snickered at the horror on Leafs face.

"...Why?" Leaf asked. This seemed to enrage Tyler as he tightened his grip around her wrists, but refrained from slamming her into the gravestone.

"My journey was cut short by Team Rocket. They _murdered _me, right here."

"But why take your rage out on trainers? Why not on Team Rocket?"

"_I can't leave this damn tower!" _Tyler screamed. That time, he slammed her into the gravestone, getting a small grunt of pain from Leaf. "Do you think they'll come back?! Do you think they care?! They left me to die, and now I'm stuck! And then all you trainers and ghost hunters come here, with your cameras and phones, expecting _us _to show our faces and put on a little show! _We _where people too! And we shouldn't be expected to make ourselves known for tourism!" he took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself to the near-stoic level of emotion he had before. A sick smiled formed on his face. "So now, I'll kill you all. Then _you _will know what's like to have someone barge into _your _living quarters, with cameras and night equipment. Then we can all be stuck here, together."

With one swift movement, Tyler grabbed up Leafs wrists into one hand, and held them above her head. Before she could do anything, his spare hand lashed out, and grabbed her throat. With that sickening smirk, he began to squeeze. Leaf, however, wasn't planning on going down without a fight. So, she lashed out, and kicked him between the legs. While he kneeled over in pain, Leaf ducked out of the way, and grabbed her flashlight.

"Sorry, Gary." Leaf mumbled as she raised the flashlight, and whacked Tyler over the head with it. With her chance, she ran towards the staircase. Just as she reached it, however, a blast of wind swept her off her feet, sent her flying. She crashed through one or two headstones, before slamming painfully into the far wall. Sitting there in a crumbled heap, she was sure that she had cracked a few ribs from that.

"Idiotic girl." Tyler mumbled as he got up, smirking. "Your little boyfriend tried to escape, too. Look what happened to him. He's trapped here in Lavender Town, and _I _control his body." Leaf glared up at him, but said nothing. "Now where were we...? Oh, yeah." in one swift movement, he grabbed Leaf by the neck with one hand, and held her a few inches off the ground at arms length. "You were dying, and I was doing the honor."

Slowly, he reached into his pocket, and brought out a pocket knife. That one took Leaf by surprise. Since when did Gary have a pocket knife at his disposal? Never did it occur to her that he would have something like that. Leaf reached up and dug her nails into his wrist, trying to get him to release her, but she was having no luck, even when blood was drawn. Warm tears dripped down her cheeks as she witnessed how her futile attacks were.

"Oh, don't _cry," _Tyler snickered, mocking her tears. "You'll be joining me, and once that done, we'll hunt down your boyfriend, and then we'll all be together."

"You don't have the right... to hold us here." Leaf said, digging her nails even deeper into his skin. "Where's Gary? You know. Where is he?"

"I already told you, I don't know." he sighed, shaking his head. "And here I thought you'd be the least bit intelligent. Tell me, if I want to hunt him down, then how do you expect me to-" Tyler was cut off as something slammed into his back, causing him to jolt forward. He blinked. Once. Twice. A third time. Something flickered across his face, and Leaf knew it wasn't of Tyler, but it was Gary. His grip loosened, and Leaf fell to the ground.

As Leaf looked up, it seemed like everything was a blur. The knife dropped, and slowly, Gary/Tyler reached out his hand, but retracted. Then he pressed his hands to the side of his head, and then let out the most bloodcurdling scream. After what felt like an eternity, the screaming stopped, and when he looked at Leaf, she knew that Tyler was gone, and Gary was back.

It was then that Gary collapsed.

o.0.o.0.o

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

_Damn, what's with all the beeping? Why won't that alarm shut up?_

_"Gary? Gary, you there?" Leaf? When did Leafs voice get programed into his pokégears' list of alarms? "Arceus please wake up!"_

_"Five more minutes..." he muttered._

o.0.o.0.o

"Gary...?" Gary cracked his eyes opened, and the first thing he saw was Leaf without her hat, her brown hair nearly tickling his nose, and her green eyes filled with worry. That worry was quickly replaced with relief as she realized that he was awake.

"Leaf...? Where am I?" he asked sitting up slowly and looking around, seeing that there were IVs in his arm, with a heart monitor steadily beeping along with his heart. The room was white, and he noticed that Leafs Yellow messenger bag was on the floor next to a chair, and her hat was atop it. Gary found that he was in a blue hospital gown.

"In Celadon City Hospital." Leaf answered. "When the paramedics got here, they said your heart had stopped, and, technically, you were dead for six minutes. They had to shock you to get your heart pumping again." she swallowed, and a few tears slipped down her cheeks, and she whispered the next part. "They there was a chance you might not wake up and recover."

"Celadon City?" Gary asked, placing a hand to his head.

"They didn't have proper medical care in Lavender Town. We had to drive you here for treatment."

"How long was I asleep?"

" Since two AM. It's about supper time now." Leaf looked up as a doctor walked in, followed in by Prof. Oak and Daisy.

"I apologize, but I need to go over some necessary questions."

"Shoot," Gary said, leaning back on the pillows.

"Full name?"

"Gary Blue Oak."

"Age?"

"Fifteen."

"Hometown?"

"Pallet Town."

"Do you know everyone in the room except for me?"

"Yep."

"Do you remember what happened to you?" at this one, Gary furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's a little vague."

"Okay," the doctor said, scribbling something onto his clipboard. "You may be suffering from short term amnesia, but it will ware off quickly. We'll be keeping you here for about two more hours to run some additional tests, and then you're free to go."

"Okay, thank you." Prof. Oak said. As soon as the doctor left, the professor turned, glaring at his grandson. Gary shifted under the heavy and cold gaze. "Gary, what exactly happened in Pokémon Tower? Leaf told us you warned her not to come, and she went anyways to check on you. She said that you were attacked by Team Rocket, and she had to fight them off while you were unconscious. She had suffered from some severe bruising, and dislocated her shoulder, nearly breaking her arm." For some reason, the part about Team Rocket didn't seem right in Garys mind.

"Prof. Oak, it's not that bad..." mumbled Leaf as she idly twirled her hair around her finger. "It's only some scrapes and bruises. I'm not the one who was unconscious for ten hours."

"Yes, but it worries me, considering the Garys own recklessness caused his companion to get hurt. And since Team Rocket is a raising problem in Kanto, I'm afraid that one of you may be put into a permanent coma, or even get killed." Leaf tensed up at the word 'killed'.

"Wait a minute, Gramps," Gary sat up strait. "Are you calling off the pokédex project?"

"Heavens, no! I'm just concerned, and warning you to be careful." Prof. Oak reassured the both of them. Soon after Prof. Oak finished speaking, Daisy gave a few words of relief, and both left the room to speak with some doctors.

"A dislocated shoulder?" Gary asked, looking over at Leaf. She brought her arm up, and placed it on her left shoulder.

"Yeah," Leaf said, moving her arm away. "They had to pop it back in, and gave me some painkillers, but told me to keep from traveling for a day or two, and after that they said I may need some assistance in certain activities."

"You must've fought hard, getting a dislocated shoulder." Gary said, nodding.

"Yep!" Leaf said with the biggest smile she could muster. Gary noticed something on her neck, and squinted. Were those bruises...?

"Leaf, what happened to your neck?"

"The bruises? You know what they said, bruising." she shrugged, but Gary wasn't buying it. He reached up, and brushed some of her hair back, and noticed how these bruises were shaped oddly like fingerprints.

"You were strangled..." Gary muttered angrily under his breath. "Who did this?" At that, Leaf was silent. "Leaf, answer me." she looked up, and Gary noticed that she had the most pained look in her eyes, as if it hurt her to tell him.

"You, Gary." At that moment, everything that had happened in Lavender Town came flooding back, and he felt terribly guilty. He tried to kill Leaf!

"Leaf, I..."

"It's fine," Leaf said with a wave of her hand, dismissing the subject. "Besides, it wasn't even you, so, technically, you didn't do me any wrong." she held out her hand, as if she was asking for a truce. "Okay, Gary?" Instead of accepting the handshake, Gary brought Leaf close into a hug, leaning his face into her hair. Leaf felt her face heat up immediately, but did nothing. There was a strange fluttery feeling in her chest, and she felt strangely comfortable in this position. Gary whispered a word into her hair, his voice cracking, as if he would cry.

"Okay."

o.0.o.0.o

Daisy exited the doorway of her brothers hospital room, and stifled a giggle.

"Daisy, did you inform Gary that we will be leaving in an hour to get back to Pallet Town?" Prof. Oak asked his eldest grandchild. Noticing that the twenty-year-old was acting like a giddy fangirl, he let out a low sigh. "Daisy, what is it?"

"Oh, Gary and Leaf were having a moment. I'd rather not interrupt it." Daisy said as she walked down the hall, towards the cafeteria. "I'm going to get some tea, Grandpa. Want any?"

"No, no. I'm good Daisy, thank you."

"Suit yourself." Daisy said with a shrug. As she walked down the hall, Prof. Oak peeked into Garys room, and smiled, seeing the two hugging. Letting out a low chuckle, he sat down on a conveniently placed bench outside the door, and spoke two simple words.

"Young love,"

o.0.o.0.o

**Wow, this was longer than I expected. O.O But anyways, I guess I should explain Daisys' age to you all. I support Teashipping(DaisyxBill from the manga) and I figured that Bill was older than the dexholders, therefor older than seventeen. So, I estimated that he was maybe somewhere between twenty and twenty-five. And since I believe that Daisy and Bill could be in a romantic relationship, I'd like to think that Daisy is somewhere near the age of twenty, maybe twenty-one.**

**And that's it.**

**...**

**\ (^.^) /**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	15. A Long, Long Night

**Hi everyone! I don't have much to say so I'll just move on with the disclaimer!**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon!**

o.0.o.0.o

_The Adventure Saga_

_The Beginning with Leaf Green_

o.0.o.0.o

Gary stretched as he and Leaf left the hospital. Prof. Oak and Daisy had left back for Pallet Town, like promised, and the doctors ordered the two to keep from traveling for a couple days.

"So what now?" Gary asked, placing his hands in his pockets.

"There's a gym in this town, right?" Leaf looked up at Gary. "Lets challenge the gym." Gary looked at her in mild shock.

"You want to battle? Right now? Seriously?"

"If you're not well enough to battle, then it can wait for tomorrow!" Leaf said quickly, waving her hands around in front of her. Gary sweatdropped.

"That's not it." Gary sighed. "Look around. We're in Celadon City, basically stuck here for two days. There's so much to do! The Department Store, the Game Corner... Don't you want to have a little fun?" Leaf looked at him. He face palmed. "Okay, what did you do for fun? Before we started the journey?"

"I read." Leaf said thoughtfully. "I read a lot."

"Reading? Seriously? That's it?"

"Um, I helped my mom a lot. Did some babysitting... talked to your sister for some time."

"You talked to my sister?"

"Of course. We spent a lot of time together." she said.

"So, basically, you worked for fun." Gary said, slowly, processing the information.

"Yep," Leaf shrugged. "That's about it."

"Leaf," Gary shook his head. "Leaf, Leaf, Leaf. I don't know which is more depressing; the fact that you think that reading is fun, or that I didn't notice how boring your life is." he clapped his hands together. "Okay, first things first. I want to get some dinner. I feel like I haven't eaten in a day!"

"That's because you haven't eaten in a day." Leaf pointed out as the duo began walking through the crowded streets. They came upon a small restaurant, and went inside. They were seated, and a young waitress around their age asked them what they wanted to drink.

"Hey, not my fault I got attacked by a violent spirit and possessed." Gary said after the waitress left.

"Why'd you even go into the tower in the first place?"

"To prove I'd get out alive. And look, I did!"

"I dragged you out. And you were dead for six minutes before the doctors revived you." Leaf shook her head as she followed Gary. "Technically, you didn't."

"Well, I'll leave that out when I write my biography."

"Who would want to read _your _biography?"

"My fangirls, of course."

"Fangirls?" Leaf asked thoughtfully. "What'd you do to get fangirls?"

"World famous professor plus dashing good looks along with amazing battle skills. 'Oak' isn't a common name, you know." Gary smirked arrogantly. The waitress came back, and with a sweet smile that would make any guy fall out of his chair, she slipped a piece of paper next to Garys glass. Leaf could make out the name 'Allie' and some numbers. She took food orders, and quickly left, giggling and waving to Gary. "See, Leaf? Fangirls."

"Did she not notice I was sitting here...?"

"Why would you care?" Gary asked. "Are you, perhaps, _jealous?"_

"Of course not," Leaf said, turning her head to the side to hide her redding face. "We're just friends, right?"

"Oh, so now I'm a step up from being 'just a rival'." Gary said as he leaned back in his seat. "I'll take what I can get."

"So, how 'bout those amazing battle skills?" Leaf asked, trying to change the topic.

"Geez, you're like a broken record." Gary sighed. He looked at the piece of paper, crumpled it up, and placed it back on the table. "Yeah, I've got amazing battle skills. Didn't you know that?"

"I clearly recall that _I _won the last battle we had." Leaf said as she stirred the ice and Pepsi in her glass with her straw. She took a sip.

"That battle back in Pallet Town, that's old news." Gary said. "But it has been a while since we battled."

"As far as I know," Leaf said, putting her glass down. "I won our first, and as of now, last battle."

"Then I should challenge you sometime." Gary said. "What pokémon do you have, anyways?"

"Do you really think I'll tell you so that you can concoct a battle strategy to beat me?"

"Good point." Gary let out a huff as their food came, rather quickly much to Leafs surprise. A silence followed as they ate their meals, only glancing up every so often to see a customer leave or pay for a check. "Now that I think about it," Gary said as he pushed his empty plate away. "What did you want to surprise me with?"

"Surprise?" Leaf asked innocently.

"Okay, now you're doing that whole 'repeating me' thing on purpose." Gary said as he playfully reached across the table and flicked her forehead. "Remember, you called while I was running for my life in Pokémon Tower?"

"Oh yeah!" Leaf snapped her fingers, and reached into her bag. She pulled out her wallet, and began flipping through her money. "Remember when we helped Bill?"

"That guy who got turned into a pokémon, right?"

"Yeah, him. See, he gave me these," she pulled out the two tickets for the S.S. Anne, and handed one to Gary. "And he said that he wanted us to have them."

"The S.S. Anne, huh?" Gary asked as he examined the ticket.

"Yep." Leaf smiled as the waitress from earlier, who was now glaring at her, cleared their plates and gave them the check. She reached for it, but Gary took it, read it over, and placed some money inside of it. Leaf frowned. "How much do I owe?"

"Nothing. My treat." Gary said as the waitress took the money, and rang them up. Coming back with the change, she wished them a happy night with a somewhat forced smile. They left the restaurant, and began walking the lamplit streets of the city. Leaf then realized how much of a difference the city changed when the sun set. Music blasted from nightclubs, and people were smoking cigarettes outside of bars. Outside even more bars, some drunks stared as she walked past, making her feel suddenly self conscious. Gary suddenly wrapped his arm across her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" hissed Leaf as they passed a few more drunks. "We look like a couple!"

"That's the point," Gary muttered as he shot a glare at a guy attempting to approach them. He firmly squeezed Leafs shoulder with his hand. "They'll leave you alone if it looks like you're taken."

"Taken?!" Leaf hissed in shock. "You make it sound like I'm a piece of meat!"

"To them, you are."

"I really hate it when you're right." Leaf said after a pause.

"Leaf, we'll cut through that ally over there, and then walk a little bit more to the pokémon center." Gary said as they came upon the ally. As they walked through it, Leaf noticed a small cardboard box with a patch of fur inside it. A patch of _moving _fur.

"Gary, look." she pointed to the box, and the fur twitched again. She looked at him, and they both kneeled down. Leaf slowly placed a hand atop the box, and noticed ears twitch, slowly, it lifted it's head up, and Leaf saw that it was an Eevee. She gasped at the poor things condition. It's right ear was bent over funny, almost unnaturally, like it was forced that way. It's ribs were showing through it's stomach, indicating hunger, and Leaf could tell it was terribly dehydrated. Dried blood had matted into it's fur, and it barely had strength to open one eye. Rope was wound around it's neck, and was tied to a nail sticking out of the wall, keeping the Eevee in place.

"My Arceus..." Gary muttered. Even he was horrified by the sight. He began to cut through the rope with his pocket knife, and Leaf gathered the pokémon into her arms. It let out what both guessed was supposed to be a growl, but instead came out as a long, sad, pained whimper.

"We have to get it to Nurse Joy." Leaf said as she got up. Gary nodded, and both ran towards the pokémon center. Leaf, however, managed to slam into a person, who steadied her before she had could fall. She looked up, and saw a man who was much older than her, and she didn't need a breath analyzer to tell that he wasn't exactly cold-stone sober.

"Hey, lass, you should watch," he let out a small burp, and then continued. "Where you're going."

"I understand, thank you." Leaf said as she tried to wrench her arm free from the man slurring random words, but found that his grip was like iron.

"So did you," he burped again, and Leaf grimaced in disgust as drool dripped down his chin. "Intentionally run into me? Or was it just fate?"

"It was an accident. Please let go." Leaf said firmly. The mans grip on her arm got tighter.

"You're a defiant one. I've always like the defiant ones."

"Gary!" Leaf yelled, praying that the arrogant hot-head was still around. "Gary!"

"Who's Gary? Your boyfriend?" the drunk slurred again. "How naughty, cheating on your guy."

"Gary!" Leaf heard the cracking of a bone as the said boy rushed between her and the drunk, his fist successfully connecting with the mans nose. He fell onto his back, blood dripping down his face, trying to register in his alcohol clogged mind that Gary had probably broken his nose.

"Think _twice _before you touch _my _girl." Gary growled. Leafs head snapped up. Did she just hear correctly? Did he just call her _his _girl? She supposed Gary realized it to as they were hurrying towards the pokémon center, for his face turned bright red.

"Gary...?"

"Just doing what I thought was necessary to protect my 'girlfriend'." he put airquotes around the word 'girlfriend' as they ran into the center. "Nurse Joy!" he yelled, abruptly ending the conversation. The Nurse hurried out and, taking on glance at the Eevee in Leafs arms, ordered her Chansey to bring a rollable gurney. Leaf gently placed the creature onto the comfortable bed, and as Chansey began to roll it to the intensive care unit, it cracked open it's eyes, and looked strait at Leaf, as if saying 'thank you'.

"So..." Leaf trailed off, holding her hands behind her back, and shuffling her feet, suddenly finding the tiled floor interesting. "Thanks. For dinner, and for what you did back there."

"Sure. Anytime." Gary muttered, finding the situation extremely awkward. "So, I'm, uh, going to go check in."

"I have to do that too..." Leaf mumbled. So, they both decided to go up to the spare nurse, and check in together.

"We need two single rooms." Gary said.

"Two singles?" the nurse tapped something into the computer. "Sorry, we only have one single room. But there are still rooms for two, if your interested."

"Are you sure?" Gary asked. Leaf wondered for a moment if Gary planned on jumping over the desk to look at the computer himself.

"The waiting room is open twenty-four-seven, right?" Leaf asked. The nurse nodded yes. "Then I'll just sleep in the waiting room. You can have the single room, besides, it'll repay for the dinner." Gary whipped around so fast at that, Leaf was surprised that she didn't feel a gust of wind.

"Absolutely not." he said. "Especially after what just happened no more than a block away."

"But-"

"No."

"C'mon-"

"No."

"Gary-"

"No, and that's final." he turned back to the nurse. "We'll take the double room."

"Certainly." the nurse responded as she typed something into the computer and handed him the keys. "Remember, first night free, other nights will be charged."

"I know." Gary said as he took the keys, and began walking up the stairs. Seeing no other choice, Leaf followed him. This was certainly going to be a long night.

o.0.o.0.o

**All done! I actually liked how this chapter turned out. ^.^**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	16. A Long Night Followed By A Long Day

**Hey, back again. ^.^ I'm not sure what I plan on doing this chapter... Eh.**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon.**

o.0.o.0.o

_The Adventure Saga_

_The Beginning with Leaf Green_

o.0.o.0.o

Leaf stood in her bulbasuar pajamas, staring inside the window of the emergency room of the small Eevee she found. Nurse Joy had been working long, tiring hours through the night, nursing the small pokémon back to health. It pained Leaf, watching the haggard breathing of it, the IVs bringing medicine into it's body along with blood of another Eevee. The poor thing was so injured, and she prayed to Arceus that it would recover.

She sighed, turned, and sat on the bench across from the window. She rubbed tiredness out of her eyes, and looked up as the door through to the rest of the building opened, expecting another nurse. Instead, she saw Gary in his boxers and a hastily thrown on T-shirt. He was rubbing tiredness out of his eyes, and glancing around worriedly until his eyes resting on Leaf. She glanced down, blushing, realizing that he was practically in his underwear and remembering what he said only hours earlier.

_Think _**_twice _**_before you touch _**_my _**_girl!_

Her face only reddened even more.

"What are you doing down here?" he demanded.

"Checking up on the Eevee. I was nervous for it, that's all." Leaf said, wondering the back of her mind how Gary somehow managed to keep the usual spikiness in his hair even thought he was asleep just minutes earlier. He sighed, and stood there, unable to think of something to say. Finally, he settled with sitting next to Leaf. The air suddenly became very awkward and thick for the two.

"Gary..." he looked at Leaf, who refused his gaze and twiddled her thumbs. "How'd you fight it?"

"Fight what?"

"That ghost that possessed you. How'd you fight it?"

"I'm not to sure myself." Gary said after awhile. "I was a ghost for a while, you know, not seen by humans, passing through walls, that stuff. I was stuck like that for a day or two, I think? I'm not completely sure. But when I saw you getting beat up by that wannabe me, I think something snapped. I entered my body, and it I guess what happened next was sorta like arm wrestling, only over control. A battle of wills, of you must." he let out a long sigh. "It's kinda confusing, but I pushed him out of my mind, and slowly began to regain control. Then I was kinda tired, and, well... you know the rest."

"You died..." she muttered. She looked up through the glass, where Nurse Joy was making a few adjustments to the Eevee's wires. "I'm worried for it. I'm afraid we didn't get to it in time."

"I'm sure we did." Gary reassured her. "Besides, that's _my _Eevee's blood that's being pumped into it's veins, so it'll turn out fine because my pokémon are just as amazing as I am." Gary put on his signature smirk as Leaf playfully smacked him over the head.

"Arrogant narcissist." Leaf laughed as Gary rubbed the back of his head. "So an Eevee, huh? How'd you manage that?"

"It took off with my pack in the middle of the night. I chased it down and caught it. He's a night owl, that one. Always popping out of his pokéball in the middle of the night, trying to find a battle." Gary chuckled and shook his head. "But despite the annoying habit, we've gotten pretty close, you know?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if it evolved into an Umbreon." Leaf mused. "You're giving it a lot of friendship at night, after all."

"An Umbreon, huh?" Gary placed his hands behind his head, and leaned back, closing his eyes. "Talk about a great edition to the team. What about yours?"

"My...?"

"That Eevee you found. I wouldn't put it past you to make it a part of your team, nor would I doubt the fact that it will want to be with you. What are you going to evolve it into? Eevee can evolve into eight different forms, you know."

"Eight? it's only seven." Leaf said, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion.

"No, it's eight now. Another evolution was discovered in a faraway region, and there a theories that it's a part of a whole new type. Scientists are researching it now, but not a lot of information has been released."

"I don't know." Leaf shrugged. "I'd have to catch it first. And then I think I'd let it decide for itself. I don't want to force it into evolving into something that it doesn't want to be."

"That's considerate." Gary said, sitting up again. "Are you planning on sitting here all night?"

"Until I know that Eevees' okay." Leaf said stubbornly. Gary said nothing as he stared strait ahead. Something fell against his shoulder, and glanced down to see Leaf using his arm as a pillow. He rolled his eyes, folded his hands, and leaned his head back against the wall.

"Leaf, you really shouldn't worry yourself to sleep." he muttered, before he himself drifted off into sleep.

o.0.o.0.o

Leaf awoke as the sun rose over the horizon. Her mind fuzzy from confusion as of where she was and eyes hazy from lack of sleep, she instinctively snuggled her head into whatever she was using for a pillow. What was she using for a pillow anyways? Curiosity greater than her longing to continue sleeping, she sat up, and realized she was using Garys shoulder as her pillow. He was still asleep, head resting atop her own, and she jerked away quickly.

He began to stir, blinking tiredness out of his eyes. Gary stretched his arms above his head, and cringed at the sound of the stiffness cracking out of his bones.

"Mornin'." he mumbled tiredly. "What time is it?"

"Sunrise." Leaf answered simply, waving her arm towards the pink light shining through the widows. Gary yawned, scratching his head. Leaf looked up through the glass, and was surprised to see the Eevee was noticeably better. It's fur had been washed, so it's natural light brown color showed through again. Instead of looking pained, it looked peaceful, sleeping soundly on the warm hospital bed. Nurse Joy stepped out, and yawned. She looked up at Leaf and Gary.

"Oh!" she said. "I didn't expect you two be here so early."

"We stayed the night." Gary said, waving his hand towards the bench.

"You must really care about this pokémon, then." Nurse Joy smiled.

"How is it?" Leaf asked.

"She's much better." Nurse Joy said. "The wounds have healed, and I think we can get her off the wiring today. She should be eating normally in a few days, but I suggest feeding her lightly until her stomach can handle more food. She's no longer dehydrated, but I think her ear will be permanently bent like that."

"Okay." Leaf nodded.

"I'm keeping her for the morning, but she should be up and running by noon." Nurse Joy smiled. "Now I suggest you two get back to your room before the whole Pokémon Center is active. I don't think you want people seeing you in your pajamas.

o.0.o.0.o

"So what're we gonna do first?" Leaf asked, adjusting her bag strap.

"The Department Store. I need a new pokédear 'cause that ghost dude crushed mine." Gary answered simple. Leaf shrugged, and followed him into the huge building. Leaf blinked, and glanced around at the crowded place, filled to the brim with giggling teenage girls and random packs of guys flirting with every girl in sight. She sweatdropped. This seemed like Garys type of crowd.

"This is what you do for fun?" Leaf asked.

"Sure." Gary shrugged, winking at a group of girls, who squealed in response. They entered an electronics store, and stared through at fancy devices while they where waiting for an employee to help them.

"Isn't loud?" Leaf asked, grimacing as someone shoved by her. "And crowded?"

"Yeah, to a person who isn't used to the crowds." Gary said, choosing a pokégear quickly, and paying for the model that was exactly the same as his old one. Giving the employee his information and contact list, he turned towards Leaf. "And I'm going to make you stay here until you're having fun."

"I just wanted to pick up some supplies." Leaf muttered under her breath as Gary accepted his new pokégear and paid for it.

o.0.o.0.o

Today was exhausting for Leaf, to say the least. She never like Department Stores in the first place, but Gary insisted that it was 'fun'. The only moment of peace she had was when she stepped into the bathroom, which were incredibly dirty. Heaven knows what happened in there. Two good things came out of it: One; she managed to get some rare supplies for a good price, including element stones. Two; A battle between herself and Gary was scheduled tomorrow morning. The Eevee that was hospitalized was now in custody of Leaf. Wether or not it was battle ready was still up in the air.

Sighing, she went into the bathroom, and shutting the door and locking it behind her while she had the chance. Believe it or not, Gary was a real bathroom hog, and took a half hour just to shower. Undressing and wrapping a towel around herself, she began to run the water, waiting for it to heat up. Between the drops of water falling on the floor, Leaf heard the bathroom door click open.

"_Funny, I could've sworn I shut and locked it..." _Leaf thought as she turned towards the door, facing a _shirtless Gary, _who was shutting the door behind him_. _Instinctively, the hand that wasn't holding the towel in place flew downwards, even though she was covered. Gary looked up and stared, growing red to the face, realizing what he had just walked into. A few moments passed.

"PERVERT!" Leaf screamed, grabbing her shampoo bottle and whizzing it at him. He ducked, and the bottle hit the door. "GET OUT!" she threw the conditioner in his direction, and it hit his arms that he held up as a defense mechanism.

"Stop throwing stuff at me!" Gary yelled as he fumbled with the doorknob, still staring.

"Stop staring, perv!" Leaf prepared to throw the body wash, and Gary finally was able to throw open the door, and get out. Leaf rushed over, and locked it, double checking it to make sure. Sighing, she slid down the door, and sat in a heap on the floor. She ran her fingers through her hair, and gathered herself from the embarrassing mess that she was at the moment. Slowly, she gathered up the items she had thrown at Gary, and made her way to continue on with her shower.

o.0.o.0.o

Gary rushed over to his bed, and sat down. Arceus, Leaf had on nothing put a towel. _She was practically naked. _ He rubbed the wrist that had suffered the attack of the conditioner. "_Leaf has a good throwing arm." _He thought as he tried to rub away the pain. Gary noticed his Eevee conversing with Leafs newly acquired Eevee, and strangely, her Pikachu sitting on the floor, grinning like an idiot.

Gary stared at him, still red in the face. Pikachu stared back, and continued to fiddle with whatever was in his paws. Gary snatched the item away, and stared at the key ring in his hands. The ones with the room key _and _bathroom key, in case of emergency. Gary focused back on the Pikachu, who was still wearing that stupid grin. Did he unlock the door, knowing that Gary would compete for the bathroom first?

The Pikachu chuckled while shaking his head, and curled into a ball to sleep.

For some reason, Gary felt that the electric type was wiser than he let on.

o.0.o.0.o

It was close to midnight when Eevee awoke. She was happy to be with her new trainer. Leaf didn't beat her like the old one did, Leaf fed her and kept her warm, and told her repeatedly how much she loved her. But Eevee was still afraid. Her last trainer had beaten and abandoned her because she didn't evolve quick enough. So this time, she was going to impress Leaf by evolving overnight.

She dug through her trainers bag until she found the three stones that Leaf had bought today. A water stone, a fire stone, and an electric stone. What should she choose? Vapereon, a water type, Flareon, the fire type, or Jolteon, the electric type? Eevee quickly dismissed the Jolteon idea. Leaf already had an electric type, and Eevee was pretty sure she didn't want a second one. Vaporeon, maybe? Or perhaps Flareon? She let out a low growl. This was harder than she thought.

The door creaked open, and red eyes pierced through the dark room. Eevee jumped, and scrambled back, her paw accidentally grabbing the fire stone. There was a bright flash of light, and when it cleared, Eevee was looking at her now red paws. She was no longer Eevee, but Flareon.

She turned with newfound confidence and energy, and growled menacingly at the intruder. It stepped forward, and Flareon realized that it was an Umbreon. It rolled it's red eyes, and gestured its head towards Gary. Was this Garys Eevee? The Umbreon nodded, and pushed the other two elemental stones back into Leafs bag, and hopped onto Garys bed. He curled at his trainers feet, and Flareon decided to do the same.

The newly evolved fire type smiled as her new trainer wrapped a loving arm around her, more gently than any trainer had ever done before.

o.0.o.0.o

**Weird fact: The event between Leaf and Gary actually happened to me. 'Cept for it was my cousin instead of my secret crush. XD But same term applies.**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


End file.
